D's Orange Will
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.
1. Prologue

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:**  
In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**I know I'm not supposed to post another story without updating the others. But Ace-chan is bothering me for quite a while. So yeah, that's that.

And don't get me started about the whole lava - fire thing. Though I've done my research, forums and such... It just wouldn't fit (Ziggy debated as usual because she is a Science geek and everything) but all facts are taken into consideration and that I just really don't want Fire Fist dead. Period.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Prologue**

Portgas D. Ace knew that his existence doesn't matter. That he was not supposed to exist. But thinking of his past and the people who became and will always is a part of his life...

The mountain bandits that raised him and his brothers.

The Whitebeard Pirates.

The old man.

Luffy.

From Akainu's wound, Ace couldn't even feel his lungs. And so is his heart. Looks like the bastard took his aim very carefully. That's right.

He's going to die.

_'Forgive me Sabo...'_ Perhaps the blonde would meet him somewhere. And then the two of them will share some drinks, remembering the old times. And then they will cheer for Luffy. Hoping that his death will not affect his dream.

That's right. Luffy isn't a kid anymore. He is a captain of his own pirate crew. Even from a glance, he knew that the people he chose are good people. They will surely take care of him.

As he continue to cough out blood, lots and lots of blood while his little brother cried out for help as he relentlessly tried his best to cover the gaping wound on his chest, Ace swore he could see Luffy cry.

Just like when they knew what happened to Sabo.

Chuckling to himself, Ace laughed humorlessly.

_'I failed... big time...'_

And for the last time of his putrid existence, Fire Fist Ace raises his hand to reach his brother once last time.

He wanted to...

"L-luffy..."

As blackness started to cloud his vision, Ace could see Akainu's lurking figure behind his brother with another one of his dirty tricks.

No.

He will not let this man hurt his brother. Not in a million years. Until there is life within him.

The fire in his missing heart started to beat one more time.

His will is stronger than anyone else. And with that knowledge, he moved. This time, he manages to block the admiral's attack startling everyone surrounding them.

And then, his fire started to change.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A young woman wearing bright orange clothes ran at full speed knowing that something precious lies somewhere in this barren wasteland who needed her help. She could feel its life slowly slipping away.

Never again will she let life be wasted. Even after the battle, she and that person decided that it would be best to take things slowly.

For now.

So they parted ways knowing that if time permits, she would see him again.

And that fucking bastard really did left her on her own. Not that she couldn't protect herself or something.

At least he could have given her company.

_'If I ever saw him, I'll make sure to break every piece of bones in his body and leave him to his pain for a whole month.'_ She thought annoyingly to herself.

Skidding to a stop, she could feel the burning heat of blue - white flames. Much hotter than his Katon jutsu.

To avoid ruining her last pair of sandals, she dons her newest chakra cloak and floated over these flames.

In the very middle, she saw a motionless figure. Looks like a dying man, probably in his early twenties. How does she knows? Well, she just does.

Wait. A dying... "W-what the!?" She sputtered incoherently and approached the said person hurriedly.

Quickly assessing the wound, he had this one nasty hole in his chest as she can almost see the ground through it. The said person was bleeding so badly and she will no longer wonder if he dies right now due to sever blood loss.

"Well, not on my watch..." She summoned the power bestowed by the old man and places her right hand over his chest. It took a little while to seal everything up and once it was done, the stranger suddenly gasps for air and instinctively grabs her palm in a very tight hold.

_'Hmmm... Typical...'_ She thought amusingly.

The fire that surrounds them started to blaze furiously as in reaction to his sudden awakening.

"Sshhhh... I will not hurt you, so don't worry okay? Everything's going to be all right. Trust me..." She said soothingly. Twin black orbs, darker than someone she knows stared right back at her.

Fear. Anger. Hatred. Hopelessness.

Just like the ones she used to see on mirrors when she was younger. An exact replica of her childhood.

"A-am I-i... Am I... D-dead?" The stranger ask quietly.

Tugging her hands back, she sighed when the man didn't even budge from his grip. She knew he is weak but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"No. You are not dead. But soon you will lost a limb if you don't let go of my hands..." She answered calmly. She can also feel the blush on her cheeks as she finally took a quick good look. Even though they are in an open space, she could feel his closeness.

His ravaged skin that seems to experience intense battle, pain and unseen suffering.

The stranger is naked from the waist up with that tattoo on his upper bicep. His black knee-length tattered shorts covered in his blood and Kami knows what other things.

The man have muscled flesh, some freckles on his face that seems to compliment his tough persona.

Loosening his hold, the stranger covered his eyes with his other good arm and cried.

Her gaze softened and she started to caress his unruly black hair. Another similarity from someone she knew.

Using one of her black orbs, she created a makeshift bed to carry the stranger to her house.

"Looks like you've been somewhere unpleasant." She started a conversation. "Till you recover your full strength and decided what to do next, you can stay with me for the time being..."

"I..."

"You can call me Naru," The woman said in her usual cheerful voice. "Uzumaki Naruto. How about you? How did you get here?" Too many questions. But for now, this two would be enough.

And then Portgas D. Ace once again saw the bluest pair of eyes that reminded him of his past. But unlike his previous predicament, her eyes did not bought unpleasant memories.

It was the good ones.

Fire Fist Ace smiled for the first time since his capture and added in a small voice before allowing darkness surround him once more. This time he is not afraid to close his eyes. Because he knew he'd wake up again and that he just found the real purpose of his existence.

"My name is Ace. How I came here? That's what I need to find out as well..."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Chapter 1 - Epiphany

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:**  
In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:**  
will - Well, I decided not use Naruko as Naruto's name in this story (and my other stories) because it is fandom's exclusive name for the female version. So I always stick with the original name given by Masashi-dono. But I did use Naruko in the tagging so that the search thingy would be helpful to others. Hope that's okay:)

idea . getha - Yep. Ace was transported from his world to Naruto's world. Maybe it's the new flames that brought him there? :)

Pegasi1 - Thanks for loving the story. It warms my heart, really^^ And now, Ziggy wants to hug you... lol!

nathanexplosion7294 - Ah, the infamous discussion… Well, every time I read them, it makes me smile. It only shows how fans love the said anime\ manga:)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 - Epiphany**

Naruto sighed for the nth time. In her old apartment, she could see Ace's silhouette from the Hokage Mountain. She knew from experience that the view overlooking the entire village changed ever since the Holy Tree grew to drastic proportions trapping everyone in an illusion.

Ever since she and that person defeated Kaguya, life in the elemental nations became scarce. Even Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Obito were also trapped in their last minute effort to save the two of them.

With their sacrifice, they were able to defeat God herself.

But after hearing the explanation made by the old man who appeared in their dreams for the last time, everything makes sense.

These people will wake up in due time after they realize that it was indeed time to wake up. Though it doesn't make sense in her own opinion.

Cutting the tree would be useless as well and it might kill the others. So waiting is all she could do for now. And wait she did. The only problem is; how long does she have to wait?

And the bastard, after ensuring that everything is all cleared out between the two of them, decided to go to another journey of his own, leaving her in Konoha all by herself and ordered her to take care of the blasted tree that took every living creature known to man. He even had the guts to smirked at her and pat her in the head as if she is some kind of a kid in tantrum.

Remembering that day, she couldn't help but snarl and curse till she ran out of descriptive words for the said person.

Left with no other choice, she decided to make herself productive, sending out hundreds of clones to fix the damage left by the said war. Doing reconnaissance and some other stuff to keep herself occupied and busy.

She visited 'ground zero' every now and then. Shikamaru, Gaara and the rest of the shinobi alliances are there after all. They are having their much needed beauty sleep and it is such a drag that she could never join them.

Oh well.

Her father and the rest of the previous Hokage's, after realizing that their presence are no longer needed, left to join the others who have already passed on. It took two men, well two dead men brought out to live temporarily by a forbidden jutsu, to drag her father away from leaving her behind with the only living person in the whole wide world. That was before Ace came.

His face was hilarious. If only she had a camera at the time.

Moving forward, she left her guest alone and continues her own task for the day. Perhaps she could later ask Ace what's keeping him occupied.

And she has to force him 'again' to wear a shirt. Not that it's a necessity. But looking at those muscles is starting to be so troublesome. Her father, if he knew that the person she is spending the rest of her existence with, wears nothing but black shorts, the Yellow Flash would be devastated. That's for sure.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ace tried again for the nth time. His flame remains in its usual color. Not the bluish white thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

The flame that defeated Akainu's magma.

Frowning miserably, he dispelled his fire and lay on top of one of the monument's faces using his arms as a makeshift pillow. According to Naruto, these are the previous leaders of her village.

Thinking what happened; his wild guess is that the said flames brought him here. To keep him alive as it might know that if he stayed there, he might have died. Luffy will be devastated and he will hate himself for all eternity for hurting his beloved brother.

And by some miraculous intervention, Naruto found him and literally brought him back from the dead.

_'I need to find a way to bring out those flames,'_ Fire Fist Ace thought to himself. _'It might be my ticket back…'_

Luffy must be dead worried by now.

And the old man.

"I hope he's okay. If not, I'm going to burn all their ships into a piece of crap and feed it to themselves!"

And one other thing that is keeping him curious in each passing minute while he's here are the people of this village. Where the hell is everyone?

Rubbing his brow, Ace turns his gaze down towards the largest branch of trees that seems to come out from everywhere. There are also these cocoon shaped things dangling underneath like fruits.

And poor Naru-chan is all by herself with the usual 'bastard' friend that she mentions every now and then. And she's a lady all right. How could the said bastard left her behind.

If he could take her with him, then she won't have to be alone anymore. With that in mind, he stood up and tried again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks curiously. Remembering the last time, she replaced herself with a wooden log to avoid Ace's burning hot flames.

The man himself is a walking fire torch aside from being a pirate and a commander of the great Captain Whitebeard. And for startling him numerous times, which she did on purpose just to do something with her life, she always gets some nasty burn marks here and there. Thanking her Uzumaki genes, those marks are gone the next day.

"What the fuck! Naruto?! Are you suicidal or something?" Ace yelled worriedly. The man disperses his flames from the surrounding area and approached her hurriedly within two large steps.

She could hear his curses and now that she looks at him closely, he is kind of pale. Chuckling amusingly, she decided to end her prank and give the man a thumbs up and a very wide grin, almost similar to what Gai-sensei does, minus the sparkling jutsu he often uses.

"It is really funny seeing you flustered and everything…" Naruto giggled amusingly while ruffling Ace's hair.

Scowling at her, Ace gave a sigh of relief after examining her arms. "It's a good thing your reflexes are good, or else I could have burn you alive…"

"Of course my reflexes are good, I'm a ninja, remember?"

Raising one eyebrow with that incredulous look on his face, Ace muttered incoherently to himself and left her to do his self-imposed training.

He still could not make the bluish white flame to come out. Though he was able to change the regular red fire to a more yellowish - orange one.

Just a little more. Pursing his lips, brows puckered in a frown, Ace created another ball of fire in his hands. This time, he tried to concentrate once more. Not that it's helping much. From his side, he could feel her peeking from his shoulders.

"Naruto!" Ace growled menacingly.

Humming a tune, the blonde smiled and raises her arms in mock surrender and steps farther away from him.

After a few minutes, Ace sighed in defeat. Clenching his fist in a tight hold, he punched the ground with his flames leaving a round trail of black ashes and cursed silently knowing that Naruto is watching from the sidelines. Back home, when he is irritated at something, he used to burn entire forests and ships much to Marco's amusement.

The blonde shook her head and motioned for the aggravated pirate to sit by her side.

"I do not know what you're trying to do. But maybe I can help?" Naruto asks gently. Ace didn't say anything and decided to look at the sky with that almost too familiar expression on his face. "I may not be the best teacher there is… Heck, I'm not even a good student. But if you are one of those people who prefer to do things rather than think things, then I suppose I could help you with whatever predicament that you have and trying to accomplish… They say two heads are better than one." Cerulean blue eyes gleam in amusement as she notices Ace's childish expression. The said man is not afraid to express himself this way unlike that person.

Naruto frowned to herself wondering why she always compare these two. Anyways, she laughed when Ace pouted and still ignored her, crossing his arms and sulked like a child.

With him beside her, Ace seems to quench the loneliness she felt for being alone. If only the said person would be considerate to her feelings and well being, she doesn't have to be this way seeking other ways to make her life meaningful.

Not that there is something wrong with her.

Eyes widening in horror, Naruto couldn't believe that she think about the teme more often than before and not because Ace was here to remind her of that man.

Maybe she misses him.

Or.

She thinks that being with Ace, she could almost forgot her current 'situation'. That even if she has Sasuke to spend eternity for a long time until the others decided to wake up, she is still alone. More than the time she spent during her childhood when everybody in the village still hated her.

Too much conflicting emotions. Ugh. She really hated these feelings.

Shaking her head to ease her discomfort, Naruto turned and looked at her new friend. Ace slept the entire ordeal not knowing the internal dilemma the blonde experiences since his arrival. Laughing quietly, she moved his head towards her shoulder for him to be more comfortable. Ace snuggled even closer. She could even feel his warm breath at the crook of her neck earning a blush much redder that Hinata-chans.

_'Father would really freak out if he sees me right now…'_

And with that in mind, the Uzumaki finally lets herself succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

The first time after that battle.

The first time after Uchiha Sasuke left her.

And then maybe...

Just maybe...

The old man sent Ace so that he can help her forget her pain. That she isn't alone. That she deserves to be happy.

Yeah. That must be it.

Unknown to the two, a seal appeared on top of Ace's old wound. It was similar to Naruto's old eight trigram seal but instead of the usual Uzumaki swirl in the middle, it was the symbol of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Rinnegan. It glows for an instant before disappearing.

Around them, the wind blew softly as the leave flutters kindly on their slumbered forms, enveloping them with its warm embrace.

If one listens closely, it's as if the sound of laughter from one titanic behemoth with nine tails can be heard. On top of its head, an unknown man with spiky shoulder-length hair and horns protruding on its forehead sat leisurely.

**"Are you really sure about this, Kurama?" **The man's face hidden by its shadow as he asked his gigantic companion.

**"I would rather see her get old like that hag than see her with that 'Uchiha',"** The Kyuubi responds stubbornly pertaining to the other survivor of the event that almost captured an entire civilization and were forcefully trapped in a never ending illusion.

The hope his father gave maybe not be enough to ease his former jinchūriki's loneliness. He might have reconsidered the Uchiha brat but after witnessing what he did after makes his blood boil in anger. So with his siblings help, they searched for a more suitable 'replacement' to be their savior's mate.

**"And this person?"** Hagoromo asks again looking at Ace with his usual composed self.

Kurama smiled mysteriously and glanced affectionately towards Naruto. **"We believed that the HE will become her savior…"**

Hagoromo sighed. **"Very well…"** With a wave of his hand, his staff appears. After a few moment of contemplation, the Sage released his staff and let it fall on Ace's exact location. Before hitting the man, it disintegrates with dust like particles showering over the dark-haired pirate.

**"Seriously?" **Ears twitching in curiosity, the nine tailed fox looks at his creator.

This time, it was Hagoromo's turn to smile.

**"Yes. Indeed I am..."**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Yay! Thanks for checking this out! Well then... Till next chapter!

Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 2 - Impasse

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**I would love to thank everyone who added DOW to your favorite's lists. That includes the followings, alerts and anything else I may have missed :)

Now, if only your lot would be kind enough to leave some reviews, that would be really really helpful to boost Ziggy's morale and confidence. She is having her usual tantrum. Ace-chan diligently ignores her though.

Now, onwards with the story. Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 2 - Impasse**

_Amazon Lily, days after the great battle in the Marineford..._

Jinbei sighed tiredly. From his spot overlooking the ocean surrounding Amazon Lily, he sat patiently under the trees as he tried to tune out the commotion inside the jungle. He could feel the chaos within the said boy and the rest of the Heart Pirates crew wasn't even close in calming him in the slightest.

The captain himself, another rookie by the name of Trafalgar Law, was looking at the ocean. He does not know the intention why the young pirate had saved the boy's life.

No. Monkey D. Luffy is no longer a boy but a young man who recently experienced the failure of saving someone he loves. It was unintentional, but he already heard the adventures the said pirate has done along with his crew especially when he challenged the World Government to save one of his nakama. He even had the guts to punch a Celestial Dragon for hurting a friend. A friend not so different from him, a fishman.

Though it was unclear what happened to Ace, he had a feeling that the said person is somewhere safe judging from Akainu's uncontrollable rage when his arms burst into blue flames and Ace's body is nowhere to be seen.

Marco, Whitebeard's first division commander was able to reach Luffy in time and dragged the devastated pirate to safety. That was after Ace's last seen act before he disappeared.

He reminded Luffy the reasons why he must overcome his temporary weakness… That he still has his nakama. Though he made it clear not to expect anything, he knew that the said pirate continues to believe that Ace is still alive. He tried to dispute the said claim, but when he saw his eyes, he couldn't find the words to contradict him.

When Rayleigh came, the young pirate decided to change for the better. Luffy requested him and Gol D. Roger's first mate to accompany him back to Marine Headquarters so that he could pay his respects to those who have fallen in battle. Also, to send out his message to his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates.

Two years.

The young pirate said that it would be enough to get stronger. In two years, he would be able to protect everyone. That no matter what, he will find his brother and bring him home.

Jinbei laughed amusingly to himself. Perhaps, if the time is right and his invitation still stands, he would love to join Luffy in his quest to become the new Pirate King and accomplish each other dreams.

Yes.

It was definitely worth it to live a little while longer.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Training ground 7, Konoha…_

'_Damn it!'_ Eyes blazing in fury, Ace growled and continues to rain punches on one of the wooden stumps. With each strike, his fire devours the said wood. In a couple of minutes, what were left are crumbs of ashes and burned charcoal.

Waking up in the middle of the night, he remembered his past. The reason why does not deserve to live. That he did not deserve to be born.

Who he is.

Where he came from.

That he, Portgas D. Ace or rather Gol D. Ace, is the son of the devil himself.

Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

And Luffy.

His little brother will now be targeted by the whole world because of him.

"I'm so useless… I am so fucking useless!" Ace bit the corner of his lips to stop himself from screaming. He does not want Naruto to worry and decided to ignore the pain clawing its way from the inside of his heart.

Silently, he cried.

'_Gol D. Roger? The Pirate King? Maybe you mean Demon King!'_

'_He is a monster! Any offspring that he has must be annihilated!' _

'_That man? Hah! If ever he had a child, it should be killed. Just like his demon of a father!'_

'_Son of Roger does not deserve to live. He should have wished that he was never born!'_

'_Die!'_

'_Die!'_

Time and time again, Ace knew his existence was a mistake. That he is a nobody.

He already accepted his fate, dying by the arms of his beloved brother despite knowing the effect it will bring to Luffy's wellbeing.

"Fuck!" With the last of his strength, he punched what remains of the last standing wood stump in Naruto's training ground. He knew that the woman in question would not ask what happen here. It was very obvious the moment she decided to step into the premises.

Ever since he 'died', he became too emotional. Naruto must have done something to his heart when she healed it.

Taking a few more breaths to calm himself, he decided to stay here for the rest of the night and to clean up the mess he did. It was the least he can do for Naruto. He also felt slightly guilty for leaving her alone in their house, but surely he doesn't want to burn the house they are currently staying with in one of his so called 'nightmares'. He already destroyed three houses as well as Naruto's old apartment making it four in total and burned a few other rooms making it uninhabitable for anyone.

The woman herself doesn't seem affected at all knowing that he is fire himself, thus uncontrollable at times. At one time she woke up with some of the traces he left behind after he put out the fire, she laughed it out after assuring him that there are so many other houses to choose from in her village to live with.

Sighing tiredly, Ace falls flat on his back after removing the shirt Naruto loaned him the other day. He still doesn't get why he has to cover himself up. Besides, after he became fire, he doesn't get cold anymore.

Looking up at the stars, he thinks of Luffy. What could his little brother be doing now? Is he looking for him? Does he believe that he's still alive?

Blocking his view from the stars, he could see Naruto's cerulean colored eyes and her blonde tresses tied by black scrunchies on both sides of her head looking down at him. She is wearing an orange jacket with black marking her shoulders, down the front and sleeves. Her pants reach up the middle of her calf with the same bright orange color. Finishing up her look is a pair of black ninja sandals and her forehead protector with her village's symbol that looks like a leaf tied around her neck.

Closing his eyes to escape her penetrating look, Ace smiled briefly in greeting. "It's too early for tomorrow's training, Naruto…"

Huffing irritably, Naruto sat crossed legged beside him.

"How did you find me?"

The Uzumaki crossed her arms and looked at him blankly. "I can sense you." Ace heard and winces slightly. "Aside from the fact that your fire can be seen from our current lodging…" The pirate grunted noisily and turns his back on her, facing the other direction.

"Ace…"

"I can't sleep. That's all…."

The Fire Fist knew that Naruto is glaring at his back where pop's mark is visible for her eyes to see. The reason why he prefers to be shirtless is for the whole world to see _his_ symbol proudly tattooed on his back.

Anyway…

Naruto frowned at his antics. But to understand him better, she might need to do something drastic. "Ace?"

The blonde heard a light snore from the said pirate. Ace slept soundly as if he is doesn't care that he is outside, in a training ground surrounded by burnt wood, ashes and some other stuff she don't want to think about; and lying in a bed of grass, which miraculously survived his flames. She truly envies him when it comes to these kind of things. He even slept during one of their shared meals and woke up like nothing happened.

Yet the excuse he made now is pathetic.

Or maybe his nightmares are getting the best of him. It reminded him of his past and the people he left behind who must be really worried for his sudden disappearance.

Knowing that she has to let him go somehow, Naruto accepted the fact that he can't stay here, with her.

Deep inside, it hurts.

_Please don't leave me… _Pushing the silent yearning of her heart in that usual hole of her innermost being, Naruto shrugged indifferently. Albeit forcefully.

It's a good thing Ace is asleep or he'll see the few tears that escaped her eyes.

She could be real grown up and for that, she decided to help him. Earlier that morning, she already prepared a few things Ace can try to bring out the flames that he thought brought him here.

When she tried using her Sage Mode, she discovered that Ace is composed of natural energy being the element of fire. Similar to the tailed beasts were they are purely made of chakra.

She already tested the said pirate of what his natural affinity is, no surprise there, which is fire itself. And if used correctly, Ace also has the ability to manipulate his fire into its purest form.

Since it is opposed to her natural affinity, she had looked for other alternatives by ransacking through the Uchiha's numerous scrolls regarding the said element. If Madara is still alive, he would probably burn her alive and dance on her entrails which he himself might have gouged out using his bare hands.

Anyways, moving to the matter at hand, the blonde decided to let Ace try the leaf exercise. This way, he would be able to control his chakra more effectively and hone his concentration to keep his mind from being distracted.

However, it was futile as Ace's mind was in so much turmoil. The next day when they tried the said training, Naruto literally drop her jaws when she saw the said man and his leaf.

Granted that the leaf is not sticking at all. In mere seconds, it burns into ashes.

"Ace!" Naruto complained for the nth time that very day.

Grumbling incoherently, the pirate scowled more and averted his eyes from her gaze. His shoulder remained stiff.

'_This is harder than I thought…'_ Naruto thought helplessly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"You can't force me to ignore everything, Naruto…" Ace said in a matter of fact tone. He knew for a fact that the blonde is trying to help him with his flames. Though he did not understand the basics of this chakra thingy, looks like in this world, it is a mandatory skill for a ninja.

"I am not a shinobi like you, nor a…" Words weren't enough to express his frustrations but when he saw Naruto's glare towards him, he decided to shut up. Sighing tiredly, Ace ran a hand over his unruly black hair and sat in a flamboyant posture just to prove his point.

"Yes. I do get that, Ace-kun. Your mind is in a lot of chaos right now thus making you hard to sleep. Right?" The blonde said seriously.

Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, Whitebeard's second division commander ignored Naruto's comment and whistled a tune to divert his attention away,

Naruto grunted and was ready to smack his head just because he irritates her but decided otherwise. Studying the man before him made her realize that he is indeed different.

He already explained the basics of his 'powers' and the world he came from.

Devil fruits that give you a power uniquely different from the others but looses your ability to swim.

A government that is ruled by people with corrupted and questionable motives, which in it's entirely, the opposite of Konoha's own leaders but save for a very few council members.

Soldiers that seem to follow an idiotic claim for 'Absolute Justice' and only see things in black and white.

Pirates who dream of finding a legendary treasure and be the next Pirate King. Upon that claim, Naruto couldn't help but frown when Ace said the last part. As if the previous Pirate King is someone he despise above everything else.

How very curious.

Rubbing her temples for an incoming headache, Naruto chewed the bottom of her lips thinking of an appropriate snappy remark. At that exact moment, Ace decided to look back and unconsciously held his breath when he saw how cute Naruto is when trying to hit him back or kick him in the gut.

He is such a masochist at times.

His cheeks reddened slightly. To avoid further compromise, he stood abruptly startling the blonde from her musings and walked away.

'_Damn it Ace, you're not a teenager who happens to takes a look at your crush. She's your savior and for all its worth, you don't deserve her. Not in a single…'_

Stopping him from his musings, Naruto tackled him down. His concentration is indeed a failure when he lets her get a hold of him. Marco would definitely agree that he is such a mess if he sees him now. Not that he mind Naruto from manhandling him. Even though he can be intangible when he wants to, surely he doesn't want to accidentally burn Naruto's skin for the millionth time because of his involuntary reflexes.

"Bastard! We are not yet finished with your training! Come back here!"

"Naruto, I now you are only trying to help, but… Oomph!"

"Shuush! I'm trying to think here…" Naruto said as she covers Ace's mouth with her left hand. Sitting on top of him, the blonde frowned and pouted her lips that made the Fire Fist more uncomfortable especially when the woman herself is straddling him in a very compromising position.

Not that he can voice that out. The said shinobi is as dense as his little brother when it comes to these kind of things.

"Uhm, Nyaruutho? Nac oyu teg fof em? (Uhm, Naruto? Can you get off me?)," Ace said incoherently. He wiggled his way free and was about to throw the kunoichi off of him. Despite his best efforts, Naruto even didn't budge from her spot. Looks like she took a liking to his upper torso.

Letting his fire to consume him, Ace knew that Naruto felt his flames for an instant and thankfully, the woman jumps away from him. Taking a mouthful of air, the pirate coughed for a while and after flexing his muscles, he smirked naughtily at her. In both hands, Naruto is holding a kunai and was gripping it tightly.

"So, you are making this difficult, hmmm, Ace-kun?" Naruto growled. Her eyes squinted playfully and she smiled back letting him see a pair of sharp fangs.

Ace sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Naruto…"

Disappearing in a flurry of leaves, Naruto attacked and Ace had no choice but to fight back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Much later that day, Ace learned that chakra is a different manifestation of haki. It is an energy within a human body. Though it has some limitations unlike haki.

Haki has the ability to sense spiritual energy. It can also be used it to increase one's speed or power. Now he truly regretted the day he skipped on Marco's personal trainings to strengthen his haki.

When he told Naruto his observations and what he remembers, the blonde looks at him dumbly and asks endless questions.

It was like talking to a five year old Luffy.

For a while, she stops pestering him regarding his training and was unreachable for a few hours. He kind of missed her but he won't voiced it out loud. Later that night, she drops a few scrolls and books on their table ordering him to read them carefully, page by page.

"Eh?" And just like Luffy, he hated studying. It used to be Sabo's role. But after his death, he begrudgingly took the said part since his little brother isn't the type of person to even hold a book in hand.

"Looks like I already knew the basics. Now all we need is to apply everything we will learn tonight for our training…"

Choking on his tea, Ace looks perturbingly at her after he wipes his spit off his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's right," Naruto grinned happily at Ace. "You're not the only one who will do these 'haki' trainings…"

"B-but?" Ace sputtered his objections albeit futilely.

"Its not everyday I got to meet a pirate who can turn into fire at will that came from another world with an entirely different kind of way of living. Isn't that awesome?" Naruto said while beaming. Ace couldn't stop his blush as the woman inches closer towards him looking as bright as ever.

Beautiful.

Turning away, he took another drink from his tea without realizing that it was scalding hot. Naruto laughed out loud when he coughed them out to relieve the burn in his tongue.

"You are fire itself. How come you got burned?"

"…"

For once, Ace did not know how to answer her back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	4. Chapter 3 - Divergence

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Me, Ziggy and Ace-chan would like to thank the following that previously reviewed the last two chapters :) Kisses and hugs to Darklife21, ShikiNamikaze, idea . getthe, Mikefreee, RosemaryThief and Alpha & omega23.

Oops… Ah yes, this chapter is a little OOC or fluffy, somehow.

Being a grown woman who had no other human contact in the last few years since the battle, Naru-chan may be a bit of a desperate one especially if she learned that Ace also felt the same way.

In this story, I changed Naruto's age closer to Ace's. Approximately, Ace is 22 (after the two-year time skip) while Naruto is 21 years old. So when Naruto found Ace, he is 20 years old and she is 19. Uh. Yeah, right.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3 - Divergence**

_Her point of view…_

It's been two years since Portgas D. Ace came barging into her life. He was… another wounded soul that needed healing.

Technically speaking, he is still not talking about one particular part of his past.

But… Naruto already knew of his brothers. Even though they do not share the same blood, the bond they have is special. Ace said that it is one of his most important treasures.

Then there are the people who raised him.

His own pirate crew. The Whitebeard pirates.

His dreams. His adoptive father's own dreams.

His fears. Insecurities. Well, he really didn't say them out loud. She just felt them. It was almost similar to her own childhood. That's why they get along so fine.

As she ponders on these things, Naruto knew that it is only a matter of time before her feelings for the wayward pirate changes. But knowing her cluelessness about certain things, maybe it already began.

It was really hard not to fall for this guy.

He is way so different from that _person _and even if they 'almost' share the same characteristics, Ace is…

"It's almost dawn. Why aren't you sleeping, Naruto?" Ace murmured behind her. His arms snaked closer, pulling Naruto towards his own body. She could feel his breath at the nape of her neck. Despite this intimacy which at first earned a few blushes from her end to his end, Naruto felt like she belong in his arms. She turned around and snuggled closer towards his warm embrace, Naruto smiled to herself as Ace tightened his hold.

Ace is like the missing part of her.

"Nothing…" Placing a soft kiss on his chin, Naruto took a whiff of Fire Fist's natural scent that earned a chuckle from the man himself. Even if he is the physical manifestation of fire, he smells like the ocean with a tinge of Ace's own distinct smell that she had no problems at tracking even from miles away.

"Naruto…" Removing one of his arms around her and placed them under his head to elevate his gaze as he look at her closely, Ace glances towards her with that almost familiar look in his eyes. His other hand caressed her back. Spending time with emotionless bastards in her lifetime, she knew how to read their wordless mannerisms.

Pouting her lips to avoid his questioning gaze, Naruto hummed absentmindedly and played with a swirling motion using her fingers on his broad muscled chest particularly on top of the seal that the old Sage gave Ace upon his arrival. It was hidden from plain view unless Ace decided to use a few chakra based techniques that she taught him in their numerous trainings.

The said seal is similar to the old one she used to have when Kurama was still inside of her. Regarding to whose chakra Ace has access to is yet to be determined. What puzzles her the most is the Rinnegan in the center instead of the usual swirl the Uzumaki's often used on their seals.

The man himself did not know that he has the said seal but when she pointed them out during one of their daily exercises, he was initially flabbergasted at the most and ecstatic for the rest upon earning an awesome new tattoo that disappears at will.

"I'm just excited. That's all…" Naruto said, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Seeing this, Ace gathered the woman closer and held her carefully in his arms. "After everything that has happened, I got the chance to start over and live a new life… Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Ace."

"It was I who should thank you… for saving my life, Naruto…" Ace spoke softly. "For giving me another reason to live life… and appreciate my existence…" Reaching out to touch her face and cupped it lovingly. It was Ace's most tender expression as of date and Naruto melted once more.

"Perhaps we did each other a few favors since we first met," Naruto agreed distractedly. By then the blonde decided at that exact moment when she felt him all over her, holding her close like a delicate piece of treasure, as if she is the most important person in his life. Well, next to his little brother of course. All that matters now is how she's willing to do everything for this man. For him to see how important he is to her life. "And if you ever throw your life away like it was a piece of trash, I will make sure that you'd regret it, understand!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ace agreed in daze when the blonde started to make her move. His face reddened when the blonde hastily removes her shirt earning a pained moan from the man himself. For that, Naruto smiled seductively. She knew that Ace is still hesitant in taking his claim over her as it was too soon for their newly discovered relationship and only agreed to their current sleeping agreement with a few kisses in between.

However, she isn't the type of person to wait.

Pushing him down on their bed, Naruto leaned down and whispered while tracing his lips with her fingertips. "If you die, I have no more reason on living… so make sure not to leave me alone, okay?" Brushing her lips over his, Naruto took Ace's hand and placed it over her heart. She knew he could feel her heart beating. It was fast and loud. Naruto could even hear it.

Or was it Ace's?

Her musings were cut short when Ace crushed his lips towards her own. Without her noticing, Naruto found herself beneath the said pirate. Pinning her down with that hungry and heated look on his eyes as if he is ready to devour her whole.

Smirking in triumph, Naruto held him closer and returned his kisses passionately.

Lovingly.

Wantonly.

When the need to breath made its presence known, both hesitantly parted ways and Ace looked at her while trying to catch his breath while her eyes smiled encouragingly at him.

Her irritable, self-conscious and beloved pirate.

"Naruto, I…"

"Just shut up and kiss me…" The blonde kunoichi growled at him, pulling him once more. "One more word, and I'll punch you in the face…"

Ace chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her unique scent as he slowly traced his sweet hot lips at the expanse of her neck, sucking it gently. Intertwining their fingers above her head, Fire Fist Ace finally lets go.

And all Naruto did in return was accept him with all her heart and soul.

_I love you…_

_I love you too…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After Naruto pay her respects to her parent's graves, she walks back towards the village where Ace is waiting.

It is time.

All her stuff is already sealed within a few storage scrolls. She even brought enough shuriken and kunais for emergency purposes. Ace did mention that there are some stores in his world that sells these kinds of weapons.

Since she cannot bring her money, she left them inside a jar and draw Gama-chan's face as a reminder. Of course, she'll never know when she would have the chance to visit back. As a precaution, she left some of her father's three pronged kunais scattered everywhere so she would know if their Hiraishin no Jutsu could travel in between worlds.

She is still working on Ace's bluish flames to be incorporated in her special kunai just in case.

A letter was left for Sasuke if he happens to drop by the village informing him where she is. Ace was mum about the said idea and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Oh well.

"Ready?" Ace asks.

"Always!" The former Kyuubi no Yoko jinchūriki smiled and grasp the pirates hand in a tight grip. Affectionately, Ace returned her smile and kissed her in the forehead. Thankfully, much to Naruto's relief, the said man is wearing a white coat with orange flame like motif at the edges similar to her father's haori covering his upper body. Not that she is distracted every time she sees him half naked. Instead of the kanji 'Fourth Hokage', Ace requested for Whitebeard's symbol similar to his tattoo to be sewed on its back.

During one of their strolls in Gaara's village while practicing his newfound skill, Ace was able to find an orange hat similar to the one he used to have, minus the smileys. Naruto attached two long orange side straps fastened by a medallion of a red swirl, the symbol of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan's hometown. Ace later learned that it was the village where Naruto's maternal ancestors came from.

Fire Fist Ace grinned and put his arms around her as they walked in silence. Reaching the town proper, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates procured a ball of blue flames.

Taking a deep mouthful of air, Naruto touched the flames and laughed quietly when she felt its warmth. It wasn't as hot as Ace's other flames.

Facing one another in a hair's breadth, Naruto could feel his closeness. Well, she is looking at his lips and Ace couldn't help himself but smile amusingly at her.

"So, should we start our journey with a kiss as a sign of good luck?" Ace teased his blonde kunoichi.

"Bastard!" Grumbling incoherently to herself, Naruto stepped on Ace's boots and reached out. Might as well take her kiss and be done with it. Her pirate smirked naughtily and kissed her with fervor while letting his flames enveloped them completely.

Seconds later, what was left was a swirling pattern of bluish like flames that is sure to leave a trail of ashes.

Atop the Hokage Mountain, a lone shadow smiled sadly upon witnessing their departure. "If you ever hurt her, I will follow you to the ends of your world and kill you in the worst ways possible, Portgas D. Ace…" The sole survivor of his own clan's demise promised to the winds as he closed his eyes finally letting his tears fall.

_Goodbye, Naruto… _

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	5. Chapter 4 - Convergence

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Thanks for the people who sympathized with our resident teme T_T Indeed, I kind of felt bad for him. A little. Anyway, I will explain in the coming chapters why he left Naruto on her own and if he will make an appearance in the One Piece world.

Also: Livvy4243, michelous, Alpha&Omega23, Narumiyu. RosemaryThief, idea . getthe and WingsofaBelle… Lots of hugs and kisses from Ziggy herself and Ace-chan:)

Now, onwards with the story… Enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 4 - Convergence**

_Somewhere near Grove 46, Saboady Archipelago…_

"**Are you sure?"** A baby Den Den Mushi said in a worried tone, a familiar expression shown on its cute little face and a certain blonde couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"Of course I am. You did show me his wanted poster, right?" An amused voice answered back. "I do know how Monkey D. Luffy looks. Come to think of it, he does look a lot like… Hmmm, well kind of a certain pirate I knew who definitely is his softer version. There is no mistake honey; this person is your little brother." Twirling a kunai on one finger, the said voice sighed for the millionth time upon hearing the caller's anxious response as she gazed towards the commotion happening at Grove 46 where a group of pirates are assembled trying to join the very famous Straw Hats.

From the said distance, she was able to locate the young man in their topic. On his back, a very large bag of somewhat is carried without any strain on the teenager's part. From her clone's memories, looks like it is a pack of lunches made for the gluttonous pirate by whoever helped him to reach the island from his 2-year absence. Now she knew that Ace and his brother have the same appetite that never ends.

After sharing a few words from Pirate Hunter Zoro and Black Leg Sanji impersonators, Uzumaki Naruto laughed out loud when Luffy angled his head like a confused child when the two ignored him repeatedly.

From a distance, she could sense the arrival of the marines. Following them are two giant looking twins and another young man that looked like a sumo wrestler wearing a large apron tied by a red and white rope. In the middle of his shirt, the symbol of heaven with three white tomoe shaped markings designed at the background.

"Looks like the party is about to start, see ya later!" Naruto said hurriedly as she ended the call much to Ace's frustration judging from the den den mushi's hilarious expression. "Now, where was I…?" Tapping her chin to think of her next possible action, the Uzumaki jumped from her location above the mangrove tree and walks casually towards the gathering.

Upon arriving at Saboady, she wore her red coat with black flames adorning the edge and a symbol of the Uzumaki clan at her back. Underneath is her usual black and orange getup and her Konoha hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Her long blonde locks tied loosely similar to her baa-chan, Senju Tsunade.

She was able to sneak a little closer to the main platform where the fake Straw Hats and the original Straw Hat are located. It was a little too late when Naruto noticed that her hiding place happens to be a large stinking pirate, immediately she rushed away to look for fresh air.

'_Damn it! Stupid smelly pirate!'_ Grumbling annoyingly to herself, Naruto fanned her face to get rid of the lingering stench.

As she turned around, the blonde stilled on her spot when she saw another ugly looking pirate about to kill a marine. The poor guy is already wounded with a spear still embedded on his body.

Despite the rumors she heard about these people, she cannot turn a blind eye if people are being treated unfairly, be they enemies or not. Ace did mention that it is up to her to decide whether she will side with pirates like him or the opposite side, which is obviously a crowd similar to the ninjas she grew up with in her world.

Whoever the bad ones are, guess Naruto will have to rely on her gut instinct to find out. Too bad Kurama isn't here to help her. He knew how to smell someone with an evil heart.

Using a Kawarimi no Jutsu, she replaced the said marine with a wooden log she found earlier. The wounded soldier was dropped unceremoniously to her side with her hand holding the lapel of his cloak much to the surprise of the surrounding pirates. Immediately, all eyes zoomed directly through her as if questioning her actions. Naruto rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You dare save that bastard!" Caribou shouted angrily, his tongue sticking out from his mouth like an old snake she once knew. How he spoke his words clearly, the blonde doesn't want to figure it out.

"I will not allow unmerciful killing…" Naruto said tersely. As much as she hated attention, she knew it was relevant to get this particular person to notice her. And as much as _he_ doesn't want her involved, Naruto put it upon herself to reunite the brothers in her own inconspicuous way.

"And…" Smiling sadistically, she threatened everyone who stilled on their current position when she released a deadly wave of killing intent. "If you insist in doing so, I would be happy to be your opponent. I must say, this world really is an interesting one…"

"Traitor!" One of the pirates yelled indignantly followed by the rest.

Shrugging her shoulders frivolously, the Uzumaki kneeled to look at the wound. The marine is tensely holding his breath for her sudden action. "Hold it firmly to stop the bleeding." She ordered kindly as she removed the spear.

"Why are you helping me?"

Smiling cheerfully, Naruto patted his head. "It's in my nature to save people. Even though I tend to act before thinking, I just couldn't help myself..." When she felt the ugly pirate made his move, she threw a kunai with one of her explosive tags.

Using his devil fruit ability, Wet Hair Caribou became intangible allowing the weapon to pass through. But the girl smirked at him and whispered something much to his confusion.

"Boom!" Naruto mouthed cheekily and took the marine to safety as she disappears in a flurry of leaves surprising everyone else.

The real Monkey D. Luffy dropped his jaws in shock with the usual twinkle in his eyes seeing her moves. Was it the first time he saw a ninja? _'Looks like the little brother is much more easier to please than the older one… Heh! How adorable.'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A sudden explosion was heard and Ace couldn't stop himself from releasing a very weary sigh. Looks like she is having fun. Using the trees to travel faster, he jumps from one branch to another. She said that Luffy is in the same area and though he was hesitant to show himself to his little brother and finally informing the world of his return, Fire Fist Ace smiled in anticipation.

'_How strong have you become, Luffy? I can't wait to see you again…'_

Once he reaches the said location, maybe he will wait in the shadows and observe the situation. Knowing his blonde, Ace is perfectly sure that she can take care of herself. She might even give him a kick if he interferes. One of the things he learned in Konoha is never ever get in his vixen's bad side. Or he'll be sleeping somewhere else again.

"Wait for me, Luffy… Naruto, you be careful… okay?"

From below, a group of tourists exploring the park happen to look up and saw a trail of bluish white flames flying among the trees.

"W-what the?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Among the chaos with these weird pirates and the marines that suddenly appeared out of everywhere, nineteen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy quietly escaped. _'Hancock did advise me not to cause some trouble… Looks like these lot will be enough to divert their attention away…'_

With his backpack, he tried to walk away. Quietly.

"Going somewhere?"

Looking up, Luffy saw the blonde girl from earlier smiling down at him. She was sitting on top of his backpack looking relaxed with an amused expression on her face.

"Uh…" Keeping his disguise up, Luffy asks as he proceeds with his escape. "Do I know you?" The blonde smiled wider and jumps from his bag landing gracefully to his front.

Taking a closer look, the mysterious woman reached for his cheek and stretched it away from his face. Similar to what Nami does when she is irritated at him. "Hey!" But then he felt something coming right at him. Dragging her to his side, Luffy jumps away as laser beam hits the ground where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"Waaah! That was close! What were you doing? This backpack has all my lunches in it!" His disguise flown off and Naruto finally saw the image of the very celebrated pirate, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy. The lad did not even age for one bit judging from the same face in his wanted poster.

He settled her down gently beside his bag and looks at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" From the sidelines, the fake Straw Hat Pirates fell in astonishment seeing the real Straw Hat Luffy.

"I'm good. Thanks for saving me back there…" Naruto answered in a light cheery tone. Though she also detected the said attack, the Uzumaki didn't make her move so that she can see what the boy can do on his own. Frowning incredulously at her as if detecting something off from her words, Luffy shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

Turning to look at towards the crowd, his attacker with one of the twins stood firm. "Are you interfering again? She did tell me that if I caused trouble, it would be harder to set sail… and I don't wanna any trouble, understand?"

"Don't worry. You won't be sailing anywhere…" Sentomaru said confidently. "This isn't the same as before. I am a real marine now." Dropping his two edged axe of the same size on the ground scaring a few pirates nearby, he spoke loudly causing hysteria among the rest of the pirates. "You are under arrest! All of you. Get him PX-5!"

Shooting beams from its mouth, the government's human weapon took its aim towards Luffy. But the pirate easily dodged them.

"Too slow!" Luffy said and Naruto couldn't help herself but feel impressed.

'_Looks like you've got nothing to worry about, Ace…'_

_**"Gear second."**_ Raising his left arm, Luffy pumps enough blood to activate his technique. Jumping high in the air as the Pacifista aims another beam; the Straw Hat pirate stated his most common used attack in his usual calm voice. _**"Gomu gomu no…"**_ Releasing it after he imbued his punch with Haki much to Sentomaru's surprise as well as everyone else, including Naruto herself. _**"Jet Pistol!"**_

The Pacifista drops in a loud crash resulting into a wide crater before exploding.

Naruto shook her head in amusement as the pirate landed by her side while grinning gleefully as he grabs his large bag and took her hand to escape. "I have a feeling we'll meet again someday. So, see ya next time!" Luffy said to Sentomaru as he drags the blonde along.

"Come back here, Straw Hat!"

From the opposite side, Naruto saw two of Luffy's comrades. The real Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji whose eyes immediately turn into hearts upon seeing her with their captain. "Hey Luffy!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Waaah! This time I'm sure it's you!" Naruto rolled her eyes at his antics. She never really expected him to believe that the fake ones are really his crew. Seriously?

But then, one of the other Pacifista appeared out of nowhere and prepared to take the two newcomers down.

"Outta my way!" The two shouted in unison.

"!?"

In mere seconds, once stood a large human-like weapon comes an explosion after much to the astonished looks of everyone else. Without a sweat, Zoro and Sanji sliced and broke the Pacifista into pieces.

"Luffy! I knew it! Why are you always smack dab in the middle of trouble!" Sanji yelled angrily. His expression turned around to a complete 360 upon seeing the pretty lady in the red coat. "My lady, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies in behalf of my captain for dragging you in the midst of this trouble…" Dropping on one knee, Sanji took Naruto's hand and kissed it gallantly.

Blushing slightly, Naruto sweatdropped and turned to look at Luffy. "Uh… Well, you see…"

"Who the hell are you? Luffy, do you know her?" Zoro questioned his captain. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and laughed at their antics.

"I dunno. But she looks so cool earlier. You should have seen her…" Luffy answered as he tried to narrate her earlier move against Caribou. Naruto had no other choice but to scratch her head in embarrassment.

"It's them! The real Straw Hat Pirates! Arrest them now!" One of marine officers shouted among the uproar as the rest of the pirates tried to escape. "The blonde woman is their friend, I knew it! Arrest her as well."

"Anyway Luffy, you're number 9," shaking his head in surrender, Zoro added much to Sanji's annoyance.

"Shut up! How long are you going to keep bragging about that?" Sanji growled. Turning his gaze towards Luffy while smiling affectionately at Naruto, Sanji advised them that they should get going. "We need to hurry. The ship is waiting…"

"Right! I'm so happy to see you guys. It's been two years." Feeling the excitement within him, Naruto smiled as well.

As they rushed towards their escape, Luffy skidded to a halt and glances towards the highest part of the grove where Naruto saw an old man with a pair of round glasses. Ah, he is the man she met earlier, the Dark King, Rayleigh.

"What's the matter, Luffy?"

They heard a familiar voice coming from the upper corner of the hill overlooking Grove 46. "Fufufu! I thought I better check on you. Looks like it wasn't necessary." Rayleigh said amusedly. "Seems you already met Lady Uzumaki…"

"You know him?" Zoro asks Naruto who tried to look as coyly as possible.

"Well, he kind of showed me around…" Naruto said shyly as she twirled her fingers together. A mannerism she adapted from Hinata-chan. "I am not really familiar with this world and… he explained everything I needed to know to familiarize myself."

"What do you mean?" Sanji lit a cigar and hovers closely beside her, a worried expression on his face.

"Anyway Luffy, your skills have improved and become more polished. Impressive!" Rayleigh commented.

"Yeah! Thanks to you."

Chuckling amusedly, Rayleigh motioned them to go ahead. "You better hurry up and go… everyone is waiting…"

"Rayleigh, I'm…" Raising both of his arms, Luffy said in a loud voice. Naruto is sure that everyone could hear it, especially _him_. The bastard didn't even make his move or even show his face much to her ire. She already sensed him earlier and she had the urged to sulk in one corner because of his actions. Perhaps she'll deal with him later.

"…Gonna do it!" Everyone else looks more stunned ever since his appearance. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Zoro, Sanji and Rayleigh smiled upon hearing his words.

Naruto herself could not stop from being overwhelmed at Luffy's declaration and decided to smile as well. This young man might possibly accomplish this dream of his.

She also knew that _he_ is also feeling a sense of pride when he heard his brother spoke his dreams. Whenever he is at that exact moment.

'_You really got an interesting little brother, Ace. I can't wait to get to know him a little more…'_

Naruto ran with the monster trio of the Straw Hat Pirates while Luffy laughed out happily.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
**Due to insistent public demand or PM's here and there... I'll be focusing my time updating my other story (Azula's Legacy). Maybe because there are far more reviews there than here and my other One Piece fics *lols*

So Ace-chan will have to wait though. But only for a little while:) But nothing is set in stone. I am kind of nervous from the events currently happening in Dressrosa. Or, until Doffie is defeated making Torao and Luffy-chan the ultimate survivor. Yay!

Well then, till next chapter.

Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 5 - Turbulence

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Edited: 20 September 2014

Ah yes... A few adjustments were made to this chapter so, sorry about that :)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**It took me eight freaking hours to stare at Azula's new chapter. But I finished my shift with less than 10 words. Looks like I'm having an extended Avatar memory block T_T

So I decided to update this one for the meantime. Nowadays, I am having continuous daydreams for the said anime/ manga story by Oda-sensei and some what ifs scenarios if Ace really did survived. Oh well…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 5 - Turbulence**

Due to unforeseen circumstances, certain obstacles have stopped their pursuers from stopping their voyage much to Naruto's lingering amusement. From various shadow clones (kage bunshin) she deployed earlier upon arrival in the Saboady Archipelago, she technically witnessed these events after their escape from Grove 46: some cross dressers known as 'okama' stopping a group of marines from one side. And then there's a floating girl with a group of ghost on another side that greeted them much to Zoro's impassive reaction and Sanji's eyes beaming like a love sick puppy as if it's a common occurrence among the Straw Hats. Sometime later, a giant bird came to pick them up with their pet, er, resident doctor Tony Tony Chopper. Naruto even mistook him from a tanuki much to Chopper's annoyance.

Upon their arrival, Sanji had a massive nosebleed for unknown reasons that he fell from the bird. Catching him in time before he crashes his head, Naruto worriedly asks for Chopper's help while Usopp hesitantly approaches them, confusion on his face wondering who she is. Meanwhile, Luffy's eyes sparkled upon seeing Franky's new modifications and Nami tries to pull him out of his trance with the usual questioning look on her eyes like the rest of the Straw Hats as they stared at the blonde haired stranger.

Zoro took the initiative as Luffy is being distracted as usual. "Her name is Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently, old man Rayleigh knew her and Luffy kind of dragged her with us…"

From another view from her multiple clones' memories, Naruto saw large beetle like insects swarmed the backup platoon; a concentrated rain shower on one part of the island where the fourth platoon's gunpowder was ruined and now, on board the Thousand Sunny, everyone saw a pirate ship consist of female warriors much to Sanji's enthusiasm that turned him into a rock and Brook's shock expression that isn't really obvious at first unless you look closely. The said pirate ship is led by Shichibukai Snake Princess Boa Hancock who gave a particular pirate a wink much to his obliviousness and helped them divert a marine ship's attention away, mesmerizing the marines with her beauty.

Suddenly, cannons bombarded the Thousand Sunny as another marine ship was already in range of the Straw Hats Pirates. The second and third round of cannons was stopped by flames that came out of nowhere. Luffy's eyes widen and Naruto smiled softly upon seeing his reaction.

It was about bloody time.

"Why am I not surprised to see you in the midst of all this chaos, Luffy?" From the highest part of the mangrove trees, a familiar voice spoke and straw hat wearing captain couldn't help himself but cry his eyes out much to everyone else's worried gazes.

"Y-you?!" Tears started to well up and Luffy cried and was ready to jump over the cliff to find the owner of the said voice. Stopping him in time was Zoro who dragged his captain back. "Lemme go! I want to make sure it's him… That he's…"

"I can guarantee that for you, so no need to jump over and drown yourself, Luffy-san…" Naruto said in a controlled voice. Her eyes starting to tear up as well. Everyone else aboard the Sunny was completely stunned. "_He_… he is indeed alive…"

"Miss Naruto, y-you?" Sanji asks and Naruto gave him a sweet smile. Thankfully, he did not pass out but the blush is clearly evident from his face.

To everyone else's surprise, the marine ship exploded in flames and from there, the Straw Hat Pirates finally saw the person that caused them to overcome their previous weaknesses and vows to get stronger for each other. It was a 2-year vow to protect their precious nakama (in their own way) from their enemies.

Aboard the burning ship, a lone figure stood, his cloak seems to catch fire as if he is part of the blazing inferno. Wearing an orange hat, his eyes are hidden which Naruto knew was his way to keep from everyone looking at those tear stricken eyes. His shoulders tensed and arms crossed as if to cover himself from whatever emotion he is currently feeling right now.

'_Oh Ace…'_

Taking a deep sigh, Ace let the surrounding flames burn wildly and with his right hand, created a ball of fire in its purest form using enough chakra to make it stable. After sensing the last of the marines to escape his flaming stage, he disappears in a flurry of fire and finally destroyed the ship in one blast.

_**"Hiken! (Fire Fist!)"**_

With no other option, he finally moves toward his brother. Materializing in flames onboard Luffy's new ship, Portgas D. Ace raised one hand in greeting. "Yo! What's up?"

Rushing towards him was Luffy who was already crying like crazy. He even took a glimpse at the rest of his crew who are already in tears for their reunion except for the former pirate hunter, the cook and the archeologist (but they are smiling though). Even the big robotic guy and that afro wearing skeleton are in tears. While Naruto is…

His beloved kunoichi is smiling fondly at them.

"Uyoer ivale, I wenk ti! (You're alive, I knew it!)," Luffy stammered incoherently and Ace patted his head softly.

"Always a crybaby, I see… Oomph!"

Hitting him hard in his stomach, Luffy crushed him again in a tight hug; his arms surrounded him in a coil, constricting his movements with his rubber ability that it was almost impossible to move. Well, he already expected Luffy to act this way and Naruto prepared him beforehand. Though he is naturally stronger than his little brother and was able to carry him like a little child, Luffy have… changed so much in these past two years judging from the force of his punch earlier. So probably leaving him with his pirate crew and letting him fulfill his own dreams won't be much of a problem anymore.

"Iibe cheem vaat daat stapeed bustaard dud eend yau… (I've seen what that stupid bastard did and you…) *sniff* Hawd viid… Vaat havveend? (How did… What happened?) *sniff*," Luffy's words are starting to jumble and the Straw Hats couldn't help but feel amused at their captain's antics.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu when Luffy first thought he died way back their younger years back at Dawn Island, Ace prevented himself to throw his brother off and hit him repeatedly in the head. The urge to pry his brother away from him is starting to appeal more and more especially when he felt Naruto and the others starting to laugh at his 'current' predicament.

Thankfully, his kunoichi felt his distress and spoke with Luffy. "As much as I wanted to let the two of you catch up, this isn't the right time. Enemies are approaching real fast and by the looks of it, a Marine Admiral is on his way…"

Wiping his tears off his face, Luffy growled angrily. "Let them come, I am not afraid…" Hitting him hard in the head, Nami exclaimed frustratedly.

"We need to leave, NOW!"

"Eh, really?" Luffy questioned his navigator as she cried hopelessly towards Robin who patted her back gently.

"We are supposed to go towards Fishman Island, have you forgotten?" Robin said in response, a smile never left her face.

"Oh? Yeah, I almost forgot about that..." Usopp gave him a kick in the head in response.

"You haven't changed, Luffy! We should have known."

"I'll give you all 5 minutes to prepare and set sail. Ace, please tell your brother what you have to say. Also, I need a lift, if you may…" Naruto said while making crunching sounds in between her knuckles.

"W-what are you going to do?" Usopp asks in an apprehensive tone. "Can we help?" Sanji swooned like crazy over Naruto and Ace couldn't help the feeling of throwing that particular blonde overboard.

"Nah! I'm all good…" Smiling unperturbedly, the Uzumaki turned and looks at Fire First with a questioning look on her face. "Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruffling Luffy's hair, Ace intertwined his fingers to make a temporary platform and slightly lowered it for Naruto to reach. The kunoichi rushed at him much to the surprise of the others. With a little effort, he raised his hands giving Naruto a lift propelling her upwards. Using the right amount of chakra, the kunoichi used the momentum to fly up in the sky enough for her to make a very special move.

She is still hesitant in using the ability bestowed by the old Sage, so for now she'll be using her normal techniques.

With a few practiced hand signs… _**"Gufū Suika no Jutsu! (Typhoon Water Vortex Technique!)"**_ Using the Rasengan and the large amount of water on these seas, Naruto created a wild tropical cyclone enough to occupy these marines preventing them in reaching the Straw Hats from setting their sail.

As she descended towards the ocean, she heard Luffy's panic scream. They must have mistaken her awesome ninja technique for a devil fruit ability.

"Waaah! She's falling! She is falling into the ocean!"

With Luffy yelling worriedly, maybe she should stop joking around. Naruto thought cheekily with a grin.

"Do something Ace, she'll die!"

"Hmmm, what?" Absentmindedly, Ace glances at them. His mind is reeling from possible moves he can do with the same technique using a different element.

"You of all people should know that devil fruit users couldn't swim. Why aren't you doing something?!" Sanji yelled furiously at Ace and prepared to jump over the Sunny to save the pretty lady from falling into the ocean.

Laughing at the incredulous looks on their faces, Ace shook his head in amusement as he stopped Sanji from jumping aboard. Though he can push him accidentally for touching his blonde earlier. "Who said that Naruto is a devil fruit user?"

Astounded, the Straw Hats gape with their mouths open wide as Naruto fell over the water creating waves of sea currents reaching the shores of Saboady. She stood to her full height as if she is standing on a flat hard surface.

Giving everyone a victory sign, Naruto laughed out loud when she saw their reactions. She walks leisurely over the water using an aged old shinobi technique and then after a few steps used the Hiraishin seal she puts on Ace's body similar to what her father did to her mother. She appeared in a yellow flash in front of everyone else's, just beside the man himself who automatically put his arms around her proudly which literally surprises everyone yet again, especially Sanji.

"Did I forget to mention that Naruto is a ninja?" Ace told everyone much to Luffy's enthusiastic and eager look. "And she is my…"

"Awesome! I want her in my crew! Can I? Can I?" Luffy's eyes sparkle like the brightest star in Skypiea as he ignored Ace's last words while Robin chuckled entertainingly, as for the rest of the Straw Hats doing a facepalm much to Naruto's amusement.

"Hell no!" Flatly, Ace refused his little brother after giving him a bop on the head. "She's mine…" hugging Naruto closer to his body, Ace snapped out loud while growling at Luffy while Sanji turn all dark and gloomy after he saw Naruto returned the Whitebeard 2nd division commander's tight embrace. "Go find your own ninja! She is my girlfriend, so back off!"

Frowning, Luffy tilted his head curiously. "Girlfriend? What's that? Is it delicious like the dessert Sanji always prepared for us?" Sanji literally cried a river.

It was… extremely amusing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. Chapter 6 - Inheritance

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Now that I've think about it, I don't know how long will this story will be. I'm still having a discussion with Ziggy and she wanted to continue till the Straw Hats reach Dressrosa and Ace learns about Sabo and the Revolutionary. Or end this story now. Decisions decisions…

Oh well, since the events in the current arc is making me jumpy, anxious and somewhat worried, looks like I needed to hang on till we get there and decide later on… :)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 6 – Inheritance **

"How was it?" Naruto asks the man sitting beside her. Ace never said anything yet but she could feel his emotions judging from his blank expression. Shaking her head in amusement, she took his hand and grasps it tightly placing her other hand on top of his knuckles after kissing it lightly.

He wasn't anxious like she thought he would act nor was he happy for seeing his brother after two long years.

Ace sighed and kissed the top of her head and took her in his arms. He never really expected Luffy to change so much. His and Sabo's worries have no basis at all.

_Flashback…_

_"The way to Fishman Island is quite dangerous so you guys be careful, okay?" Ace said to his brother making sure that the rest of the Straw Hats were able to hear his warning as well._

_"Shishishi… No need to worry. We're all good," Luffy didn't even look bothered and gave him a very wide smile much to Naruto's amused chuckle._

_"By the way, I want you guys to have this kunai," Naruto gave one of her three-pronged kunai to Nami eyeing the said weapon curiously._

_"Even though you can perfectly take care of yourselves, there will come a time that you needed a backup. So, if that happens throw this kunai and me…" Naruro heard Ace gave a short cough reminding her that he is listening as well, "I mean, both of us would come…."_

_"We don't need anyone's help…" Zoro said arrogantly. He stood far away much to Naruto's confusion. "…Especially from you or another pirate." But knowing the said swordsman and his uncanny resemblance to a certain shinobi she knew, the blonde shrugged her shoulders dismissively. She saw Sanji and Chopper argued with the said man as the two team up and banter with the green haired pirate. The cook even gave him a kick that Zoro blocked diligently with his sword's scabbard._

_"Naruto-hime is being helpful, so be grateful you stupid marimo!" Naruto heard Sanji yelling at him._

_"Why you…!" Zoro growled and was about to draw his sword to slice the perverted cook into pieces when Naruto responded, preventing another argument between the two._

_"Be that as it may, you don't have a choice, Mr. Swordsman. I'm the type of person that doesn't accept no as an answer…" Swooning over her came Sanji after he danced around her much to Ace's growing irritation. He was about to kick him away from Naruto when Luffy voiced out a question. The one Naruto would expect from the straw hat wearing captain once he saw his older brother after two years. Call it precognition or something._

_"You really didn't come here just to see us off, did you?" It may not look like it but Monkey D. Luffy is being perceptive which surprises everyone. Must be the first time his crew saw him that way._

_Ace nodded as he touched the tip of his hat to hide the smile about to show on his face. "The other reason is to inform the world of my return and…"_

_Silence filled the Sunny and the Straw Hat Pirates held their breath in anticipation._

_"…To tell you personally that it is time for me to accept my legacy. My birthright…"_

_"Huh?" Luffy eyed his brother curiously. "What do you mean?"_

_"Pops and the others may not be interested in the said title, but…" Placing his hand over Luffy's head, on top of the hat Red Haired Shanks lend his brother, Ace said his words carefully; "…I now wanted to become the new Pirate King… To be the freest man in the whole wide world, just like our promise to one another. But in doing so, that will make us competitors in the coming future."_

_"!"_

_"?"_

_"!"_

_Silence filled the Thousand Sunny and her crew._

_Frowning slightly, Luffy sighed and stood to his full height. Ace removed his hand and waited for his brother to voice out his opinion regarding his announcement._

_"That is unexpected," Luffy said but smiled nevertheless. "But I kind of knew that it would come to this, however…" Taking his brother's hand for a shake, the younger man took the challenge. "I'm not giving up on my title without a fight."_

_"Your title?" Ace questioned back, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "You seriously still think that you can take me on, little brother?"_

_"Shishishi," Straw Hat Luffy grinned widely in response as if he is the only one who knew the answer whether he could beat his older brother or not. "Who knows? It's been two years…" In return, Ace smiled as well._

_Flashback ends._

**Purupurupuru.**

Ignoring the incoming call, Ace holds Naruto to himself for comfort. The blonde snuggled closer within his warm embrace. Burrowing his nose on her wild tresses, he smelled Konoha and her sweet, pleasant scent that is uniquely Uzumaki Naruto. The Fire Fist smiled contently.

**Purupurupuru.**

"Uh, Ace. Someone is calling," Naruto said, but her arms tightened around the said pirate. She felt his breath and the blonde kunoichi shivered in anticipation.

**Purupurupuru.**

"Ignore it," Ace murmured and finally took his blonde to a kiss. Naruto moaned in delight. Finally.

**Purupurupuru.**

"I suggest you answer that call. It might be important…" Rayleigh said as he suddenly appears beside the two completely oblivious to the scene before him. Kids nowadays and their hormonal cravings. Well, Shakky did mention he should wait a little later before disturbing the couple. But then again…

Ace growled in response and the Dark King had no other choice but to raise his hand in surrender albeit jokingly. "Shakky informed me earlier that a large pirate ship will appear on the east coast and a certain Yonko is waiting for his wayward son to finally come home…"

Ace stilled and Naruto felt his worry. Shaking her head in amusement, she placed one final kiss on top of his nose and stood bringing him along.

"Thanks, Rayleigh-san. Shakky-dono is really awesome with whatever she is good at doing…"

Releasing a loud boisterous laugh, the old man shrugged his shoulders dismissively and gave the kunoichi a pat on the shoulders. "Just make sure to stay out of trouble. Shakuyaku also said that in a few days' time, your wanted poster will be scattered all over the Grand Line and particularly in the New World for helping the Straw Hats escape thus making you a target as well… So prepare a mask or something."

"Really?" Excitedly, Naruto giggled and tugged Rayleigh's cloak to question him more. She already had a mask in mind to keep her identity hidden. "How much do you think it will be?"

"You really are excited, aren't you?" The Pirate King's former first mate commented incredulously and walks with the pair towards the shortest shortcut.

"Of course I am. I never knew if I was put on the Bingo Books in our world for being a threat to anyone else… Come to think of it, my memory is kind of blurry which doesn't make sense. Oh well, maybe I should think about it later. So, do you have any guesses?" Naruto fidgeted beside Rayleigh ignoring Ace altogether.

The Whitebeard pirate gaped at her and sighed forlornly. With hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, Ace walked behind the two. Without them knowing, he stopped on his tracks. On this particular sea, Moby Dick and her crew are waiting.

And despite the confidence Naruto have for him, Ace felt so insecure.

Uncertain.

Granted that the old man, Marco, his fellow commanders and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their crew will be happy to see him again, he can never forget the sacrifices they made when they tried to rescue him that day. Many of his crewmates died because of him.

Where he currently stood now, he could hear their voices.

He could smell their blood.

Portgas D. Ace fell on his knees, hands clutching his ears, trying to tune out their cries.

And the voices of those people who wanted him dead because of the blood that flows in his veins.

Gol D. Roger's accursed blood.

Biting his lips to stop himself from screaming, Ace almost kissed the ground as he lowered his face. Blood started to trickle, but his eyes were dry.

It was similar to that day, two years ago. The never-ending fight between the so called justice and freedom. Marines and pirates died because of their very own duties, their obligation to one another. And in the middle of it all, the living legacy of the man that started everything.

How he managed to survive… It was still a complete mystery. But meeting Naruto is the only consolation that he received that day.

"Ace?" Hearing her voice, Fire Fist Ace felt so lost.

His will shaken, Ace breathed out heavily. Hesitantly, he looks up. Staring right through her eyes, he could almost drown himself in solace. Being with her, she miraculously alleviates his pain. Little by little, she patched him up.

His battered and wounded soul.

She is his… Naruto is his anchor. His light.

"Maybe it was too soon for this meeting…" Worriedly, Naruto wipes away the sweat that beaded his face. "I will talk to Rayleigh-san. We will try to reschedule your…"

Taking deep breaths, Ace shook his head. "I'm fine…" Shakily, he stands on his feet and Naruto took one of his arms over her shoulders for added support. It's as if he will fall any moment.

"No, no. You're not fine. Look at yourself, you're so pale…"

"N-no, I'm…"

"She's right-yoi," A very familiar voice commented behind Ace's back that caused the D to widen his eyes making him paler than usual. Naruto frowned when she sees this and turn to look at the newcomer. "You don't look so good. It's as if you're about to throw up-yoi."

Naruto mentally agreed but then the rest of the surviving Whitebeard commanders swarmed at them and hugged Ace simultaneously ignoring his yelped response. Tactically, she separated herself from the group and tried to stand at the back but his hand held hers tightly. Awkwardly, the blonde kunoichi stood and witnessed their interaction.

It was, heartwarming.

Nostalgic even.

From her eyes, instead of Ace and his peers from the Whitebeard pirates, all she saw was the people from her past. Those people whom she can never see again.

"…"

Of course, she knew the truth even if they (Sasuke, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and even Ace himself) tried to hide it from her. She is not stupid.

Despite stopping Kaguya from destroying mankind, she was able to trap everyone in her never ending illusion. And despite sacrificing themselves for her and Sasuke to seal the Rabbit Goddess, the two of them failed in bringing everyone back.

Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Obito.

All of them.

It was already too late.

And for whatever reason, Sasuke took it upon himself to destroy the remnants of that hatred that he absorbed on his own, abandoning her in the process. Fearing that if he stays, he might hurt her again.

Laughing for the irony fate bestowed upon them. Looks like Ace aren't the only one who needed healing. Too wrapped up from her own thoughts, she did not noticed Marco's approach.

Naruto gasped out loud when she felt Whitebeard first division commander's gentle pat on top of her head. Turning to look at him, her mouth open wide to the other blonde who smiled gratefully at her.

"Indeed, we lost a lot of comrades… And then we gained new ones… I would also like to thank you, for bringing back our Ace." For once, the verbal tick was gone. "I never thought I would gain a new sister in the process-yoi." Or not.

Naruto smiled and forced her tears away even though its as if they have a mind of their own. "Ace did it himself. He wanted to come back, for his brother, for everyone else… I just…" Using both hands, she covered her face, as her tears can no longer be controlled. "Nursed him back to health. That is all."

Marco chuckled and turned to look at Ace himself who smiled back in response. Fire Fist Ace pulled her into his arms. Naruto wrapped her own arms around his neck and for a long moment and held each other tightly as the kunoichi cried out her own pain. Ace's fellow Whitebeard commanders surrounded them with words of comfort and gratitude to the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Come on, let's get going. He's been waiting long enough-yoi."

"Yeah…" Ace said bringing Naruto along. He is definitely sure; pops would love her as well. He just knew it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:  
**Narumiyu - Nope. Ace will remain as Whitebeard's division commander with a few minor changes. And I am not sure if Naruto will join any pirate crew (be they the Straw Hats or Ace's Whitebeard crew). Although I never thought of letting them join Luffy's adventure on Fishman Island, Punk Hazard or even Dressrosa: you do made a good point. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep that in mind :)

Guest # 2 - Indeed it was funny^^ Glad you like it.

idea . getthe - I'll try to put more amusing moments in between. Aja! I'll do my best.

Guest # 1 - Ace will turn out differently in regards to Naruto. I must say that he is kind of obsessive about her. *lols*

Next chapter is Sabo's cameo appearance. Till next time everyone.

Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	8. Chapter 7 – Deliverance

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**For those who take their time to leave their reviews every chapter, thank you sooo freakin' much! If Ziggy can kiss you, maybe she already did :)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 7 – Deliverance **

One week have passed ever since the events on Saboady Archipelago reached the New World. The return of the Straw Hat Pirates as well as the reappearance of Fire Fist Ace, son of the legendary Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

Even with the death of the great Captain Whitebeard spread like wildfire, the New Age seems to be inevitable and the World Government did their best to make their stand and implement their so called justice.

However, evil lurks within every corner of the sea and not everyone follows the same concept of dreams like a particular group of pirates. Thus the fear in everyone's hearts remains after the battle that started a new era of pirates.

…

_Somewhere in an unknown island located on the second half of the Grand Line…_

"I can't believe you ate all my ramen, you bastard! How could you?" A blonde haired stomped her feet in anger as she walks ahead of a dark haired pirate who looks so flustered and nervous. "Do you know how long they tried to perfect it? And when I got the chance to have a taste of their final product, you… Argh!" Pulling up her pigtails while glaring murderously at nothing, Uzumaki Naruto cried out her disappointment towards the said man who is wearing an open front shirt revealing a muscled chest (for once she wasn't distracted at the sight of his almost naked body which seems to be a usual getup in that world), a pair of black trousers enclosed within black boots. Hanging behind his back is an orange hat decorated by a red ribbon and two smileys: one frowning and one smiling above the rim. Her mood imitates the other smiley and instead of the usual frown, she is dangerously mad. "You ate everything! Dattebayo!"

It was a lifetime since she last used this word. She was able to control this verbal tic during the Fourth Shinobi War to impress her father, but then again.

Newly promoted First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Fire Fist Ace apologized repeatedly sounding tense and a bit of apprehensive, "I already said I'm sorry… Please forgive me, Naruto, honey…?" Feeling the hair at the back of his neck rise in foreboding, Ace paled once more and tried again. "I didn't mean to eat your ramen… Well," Thinking of possible excuses, Ace stilled when Naruto gave him a chilling look. "It smelled delicious and I couldn't help myself, you see…" It was a pitiful, to say the least.

Naruto's tears started to fall and Ace tried to touch her in an attempt to console his kunoichi with his embrace. It used to work in the past with their petty arguments but then what he come into contact with was empty space of air where he suppose she should be.

Naruto disappeared using her time space jutsu, the Hiraishin. And even though he can follow her anywhere, he decided to leave her alone for the meantime.

For whatever reason, Naruto is being temperamental more than usual. But despite her quirks every now and then, much to the amusement of his fellow commanders and Marco himself, he loved her dearly.

"Did she ditch on you again-yoi?" Marco asks amusingly as they met near the entrance to pops grave. Ace grumbled in response. "I did warn you about those ramen bowls, but you never really listen…"

"Could we please drop the subject?" Ace said as he glared at the other bane of his existence. "Even if you are the new captain, I swear I will beat you if you don't stop meddling with my own personal affairs." Well, ever since Marco assumed the role as the new captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, everything had been smooth sailing among the crew.

Even after _his_ passing, everyone accepted the Old Man's wishes wholeheartedly.

They still have things to settle with the territories they protected in the past as various pirates had made their claim over them.

The commanders are tasked to ensure the safety of the remaining territories. He just come back from his three day reconnaissance mission and Ace really misses his woman. But then the ramen incident happened and he doesn't know what to do for Naruto to forgive him.

"Must be that time of the month-yoi…" Marco commented jovially and walks ahead leaving Ace to his thoughts.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, the Phoenix gave Ace an eye smile and took the flowers the younger man is holding. It was oyaji's favorite flowers. But then when they reach Whitebeard's tombstone, Marco's laidback demeanor changes which was noticed immediately by Ace who took an offensive position conjuring flames on both arms.

"You're overreacting, brat. Stand down-yoi," Marco commanded but knowing Ace, he never did listen to anyone, even him. Well, except if its Naruto beating him up and then force him to follow. There was an inside joke shared among the crew that Ace is far more afraid in facing Naruto's wrath rather than an enemy, be they an Admiral or another pirate. From his perspective, these two really do complement one another.

Well, sort of.

"I already lost too many brothers. I will not allow anyone to hurt the rest of MY family," Ace said in gritted teeth. "For as long as I live…" His flames show his conviction as it wasn't the usual shade of flares he often uses. Naruto once mentioned that the bluish flames are Ace's more powerful kind of fire. "…I will protect my precious people."

It was a _nindo_ he learned from Naruto herself. Though he is technically not a ninja, he decided to follow her ninja ways. It sounded right, even to a pirate like him.

Marco sighed and decided to give Ace a smack in the head. He made sure to infuse it with Haki or his hand will pass through.

"I said, stand down-yoi!" In response, Ace glares at him with the usual pout on his face. Even at 22, the said pirate acts like a child and Naruto herself is indulging him much to his growing frustration.

Crossing his arms, Ace sulked and followed him closely. Knowing him, the brat's senses are on high alert, ready to burn anyone who will harm his captain.

Ever since he took the old man's hat, the attempts on his life is far more to his liking and it is starting to get under his nerves. He never really understood how pops managed to survive all those years especially when Ace tried to take his life during the earlier times. This particular pirate is a very persistent one.

What they saw on Whitebeard's tombstone is really unexpected.

It was a large bouquet of flowers in different colors, similar to the ones they brought.

"Hmmm…" Marco muttered curiously. Ace takes a closer look and inspected the flowers suspiciously.

"Did Vista and the others went here already? I thought they'll go visit pops after the initiation?" A new batch of recruits joined the crew and the Vista is assigned to welcome the newcomers alongside Jozu and the other commanders.

"I don't think so-yoi…" Marco chimed as he gestured a wooden box behind the gravestone, hidden from plain view. It is overlooking the ocean.

On top of the wooden box are three cups of sake with the bottle itself pinning a cutout newspaper article about Luffy's return and the reappearance of Gol D. Roger's son who went missing two years ago. Speculations were passed down from island to island as Akainu, the current Fleet Admiral of the Marines, killed Ace during the Battle of Marineford which was now proved to be false.

Seeing these things, Ace stilled. He knew that Luffy doesn't know that oyaji is dead or where the old man was even buried. So who could possibly…?

No.

It can't be…

He's…

Marco pointed the direction where the possible culprit is currently heading judging from the trail the stranger left behind. Looking hesitantly at the older man, the Phoenix nodded his consent with an understanding smile on his face. "Go."

Gratefully, Ace nodded and ran. With his new flames and a few ninja learned techniques, he was able to catch up. A tall voluptuous woman stood by the shoreline looking surprised and agitated at his sudden appearance.

Walking towards her was a young man who didn't seem to notice her reaction. He is wearing a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve. On his head is a black top hat. Ace is making a wild guess that the said hat has a pair of blue goggles decorating the rim.

It was a little too late when _he_ saw Ace and receives his punch. Thankfully, Fire Fist Ace manages to control his flames without hurting the said person fatally.

"?!"

The woman covered her mouth in shock seeing the two of them collide.

"You BASTARD!" Ace yelled furiously as he punched _him_ continuously. He didn't even fight back. Good. "After 12 fucking years, you're alive? And you never told me? Us? Did you know how devastated Luffy has been when he thought you died?"

The hat fell revealing a very familiar face. Similar to Luffy and their grandfather, Ace saw a burned scar on his left face running across his eye that made him stop. Still enraged, he grabs his shirt, glared at him murderously and pushed him away.

"I need an explanation. NOW!"

Chuckling under his breath, the man stood and dusted himself. The woman, after picking up his discarded hat, approached them wearily.

"Is everything…" She asked softly, her eyes never left Ace who almost looks like he was about to combust into flames. Seems like it, Portgas D. Ace is starting to burn himself up. Literally. The man himself is indeed a walking fire torch as he ate the Mera Mera no Mi. "…okay?"

"Yeah, we're good…" The man said calmly and asks her to prepare for their departure. Hearing this, Ace's vein started throbbed irritatingly again. "I will need a few moments, if you may… Koala-chan."

"Sure." The woman named Koala left hesitantly and walks away. Ace didn't even bother to watch her leave.

Arms crossed, Ace taps his finger noisily. "Well? What can you say for yourself, _Sabo_?"

Sabo smiled and walks near the docks. Between the two of them, he is always the calmer one and he is his exact opposite.

Whenever he or Luffy gets into a fight, Sabo acted as the peacemaker. He also used to indulge Luffy's caprices and encourages their little brother to improve. As per Luffy's words, Sabo is a nicer older brother than him.

Well, come to think of it, Luffy might be right.

Sighing tiredly, Ace feels like throwing a tantrum. Like burning an entire forest or destroy something with his flames. If Naruto was here, all he needs to do is cuddle her to calm himself from all this chaos inside of him.

He heard Sabo chuckle as he sat beside him when he saw him slump on a weathered tree bark littered around the shore. "You've changed…"

"You think?" His tone sarcastic, Ace grumbled in response. Sabo shrug his shoulders amusingly.

"You are not the same hotheaded boy I grew up with at Dawn Island." Sabo said knowingly and smiled at his brother. "I suppose I should thank that woman who saved your life. Her name is Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

Hastily, Ace turned and gave Sabo a questioning look.

"We knew almost everything on these seas. And _he_ is quite interested in meeting her personally. Though I strongly recommended that he should seek your permission first before doing anything…"

"No! I will not…"

Sabo raised both arms in an assuring manner, calming his brother. "Rest assured that we mean her no harm. Of all people, you should know by now that we are not the enemies…"

"Be that as it may, but I will not allow anyone to…" Just like Marco, Sabo smacks him in the head as if he is a freaking child.

For crying out loud.

"I take my words back. You haven't changed for one bit, Ace," Sabo commented with a frown. "I wonder if I should worry about Luffy too…"

"Shut up, you asshole!"

"Now, now… You are being uncivilized. Did you know that I was really excited in seeing you again? Could you at least pretend to be happy?"

"I am happy," Ace said as he smiled sinisterly, his knuckles cracking out of habit. Sabo's sweat drop and was preparing to bolt out just in case his brother decided to explode. "After 12 years of thinking you were dead and then alas, here you are. Yes, indeed… I am so excited and happy to see you again… _my dear brother_."

From the Revolutionary Army's ship, Koala stood and did a face palm upon hearing the explosion. She just hope that these brothers won't gather in one place or there will be a catastrophe in the making.

Too bad their next destination is where the said people will meet once again. Who knows? They might use it to their advantage.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:  
**Guest # 2 - Of course :) I feel like this story is one of my favorites, aside from AUPoH and A Raven's Song. DOW also make me warm, fuzzy and cuddly inside... *lols*

idea . getthe - Yes. Naruto will not be a pirate. Her own personal ship is a good suggestion and I kind of like that idea as well. Let's ask Franky, noh? :) But I don't think Ace will let her go on her own. Now that the World Government knew her existence, they will do anything and everything they can to get a hold of her.

Livvy4243 - Indeed. I am inspired to write new chapters because of reviews like yours^^ Now, if only the manga will come out any moment soon. That would be an added bonus, don't you think?

Hoytti - I am not sure about her own crew. But I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the suggestion. I really appreciate it :)

Guest # 1 - Children of Ace and Naru-chan? Hmmm... Now that you've mentioned it, well...

thewhitedragon1993 - Whitebeard did die. But how he lasted two years after all those injuries? Kindly wait for the upcoming chapters. Yosh!^^

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	9. Chapter 8 – Mergence

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**As requested, Naruto in the Fishman Island Arc. This chapter is dedicated to Narumiyu for the suggestion to include Naruto in the said arc. Though Ace-chan is absent for the time being (because you see, the blonde is still mad at her pirate for eating those ramen)^^ Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 8 – Mergence**

It was supposed to be a promising day.

Ace is coming home after three long days and she really misses her pirate. And in his absence, she was able to do her much needed haki training. The crew has been helpful especially the new captain, Marco the Phoenix.

But then again, pirates never really fight fair. It was one of those trainings when she had the upper hand and they decided to play dirty. Well, she also has something hidden under her sleeves and decided to use _it_ to her advantage.

After she muttered her most famous ninja technique next to the shadow clone jutsu, everyone in the training area, even the bystanders watching the said match among Fire Fist Ace's blonde haired girlfriend versus Seventh Division Commander Rakuyo and Fifth Division Commander Vista, blood sprouted from their noses. Some even loss consciousness as if they were knocked out by Haoshoku Haki. The other commanders were clever enough to avoid their gazes towards her as the smoke cleared out revealing a much older Naruto in naked form where her private areas are surrounded by clouds of mist.

Seeing their reaction, Naruto laughed out loud as she dispelled her transformation. Marco even reprimanded her in using the said technique as it is bad for his crew's health and well being. Sulking, Naruto used her other self-created technique, the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

Unaffected, he smiled at her and mentioned that if Ace knew, he might not take it too lightly and will probably destroy the ship in anger or out of jealousy which earned a questionable look from the blonde herself.

So it was a unanimous vote by the Whitebeard crew to let Naruto train with the captain himself for self-preservation and everyone else's peace of mind. In return, Marco did the best course of action that he can think of to avert her attention away.

He bribed Naruto with unlimited bowls of ramen.

It took three days for the Whitebeard chefs to cook the perfect ramen. She even rushed to her and Ace's shared room to clean up after that day's training to prepare for that sumptuous meal that they promised earlier.

But what she saw on the dining hall literally took her happiness away. Standing beside the culprit is Marco who shook his head disapprovingly while telling the said offender who technically owns the bowls of ramen scattered at that particular table. He was ignored though.

Hearing the slurping sound and that delicious smell that is slowly being consumed by no other than her better half, Portgas D. Ace, Naruto literally saw red.

Moments later, the crew on Moby Dick's deck who were doing their chores was surprised to hear a slight commotion coming from below and a large explosion seconds later that shook the entire ship alerting everyone of a possible attack.

Third Division Commander Jozu who was meditating on top of the figurehead sighed and calmed everyone. Minutes later, they saw Ace falling into the ocean. Someone threw him as he came from the ruined part of the ship. Haruta freaks out knowing that Ace couldn't swim but Izo advises him not to worry.

After that, they felt a large wave of killing intent that literally scared everyone on board. Jozu sighed once more much to Izo's confusion.

"Looks like Ace did it again."

"What do you mean?" Haruta asks curiously. "And should we rescue Ace and pull him out of the water?"

"Ace can perfectly take care of himself," Izo said. "Naruto-chan did taught him a few tricks and with his new ability, he can avoid hitting the ocean in case he falls accidentally…"

"B-but?"

"I WILL KILL YOU ACE! COME BACK HERE!" They heard Naruto screaming murder and the commotion suddenly stops as the blonde haired kunoichi rushed towards the sea and disappears in a flash of yellow.

"Uhm…" Haruta paled seeing the woman's angry state and hid behind Izo.

"Yep. Ace really did something again." Jozu commented and went back to his meditation. "Poor Naruto…"

"Must we stop them?"

Izo laughs and patted Haruta by the head. "It's a quarrel between lovers. I wouldn't come in between them if I were you…" With that, the cross-dresser smiled amusingly and ordered the rest of the crew to resume their duties.

Everything went back to normal after. But then again, it was never really normal to begin with.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A few minutes later…_

Naruto cried. It was really heartbreaking to say the least.

After she left Ace and used her seal to escape, she appeared somewhere away from her irritating boyfriend. Sensing the farthest location she could find, she appeared in Straw Hat Luffy's pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. She must be in the girl's quarters judging from the looks and ambience of the said room. Her three pronged kunai was placed on top of numerous maps which were probably drawn by the navigator herself. As she went outside, Naruto was not able to sense everyone except for Franky and two unknown chakra signatures.

She remembers from their previous conversation that they are supposed to be in Fishman Island. And true to its name, Naruto felt like she is inside an aquarium and a very large one at that.

"Hey Franky! What's up?" The said cyborg gave her his customary pose and greeted her cheerfully. Hiding behind his leg is a talking starfish who was scared of her sudden appearance. Much to her surprise, the said creature is in her favorite color. Still reeling from the fact that some of these animals can speak the human language is an added bonus where she doesn't need to sign any contract to be able to talk to them. Squealing in happiness, Naruto chased the orange marine creature much to Papee's consternation.

Don was introduced as well and Naruto's eyes begin to sparkle in delight after seeing a merman. She might have missed the part where the cyborg mentioned that the said person is the younger brother of his mentor, another fishman by the name of Tom. But no matter.

Playing with the starfish and asking endless questions about that island, Naruto saw Franky staring at someone sitting in front of a grave. Don points out that the said fishman is Jinbei-sama and he is waiting for someone.

Hearing various conversations from the Ace's crew, Naruto realized that he is a friend of the old man and was about to give him company and introduce herself. Before she can approach him, Luffy arrived with a big mermaid much to Naruto's delight. The giant mermaid was really pretty. With them is another big fish, a shark called Megalo. With them are Chopper and Sanji. There was also their wounded friend named Hachi.

Minutes later, Nami arrived with another mermaid who happens to be Papee's owner, Keimi.

To say that everyone was shock to see each other especially Luffy who thought that Ace is with her. Naruto pouted and ignored the question altogether.

After so much discussion as Luffy's attention was preoccupied by the blonde's presence, Nami exclaimed the problem they are currently facing as Princess Shirahoshi's father was captured by Hody after a few smacks on Luffy and Naruto's head which the latter futilely complained. "What did I do?" Luffy imitated her as well.

"Yeah! What did we do now?"

By then, Jinbei explained everything and devises a plan to save the King and the princes. Naruto decided to accompany Luffy to the plaza, which was vehemently objected by Sanji who woke up after another massive nosebleed when he saw the princess. The blonde cook is worried for Naru-chan's safety as well but was whacked in the head by Nami.

"Stop pestering her!"

Naruto laughed and consoled the cook, "Thank you for worrying but Nami is right. I can perfectly take care of myself…"

"B-but?" Sanji sulked, giving the kunoichi a teary eye look. Tapping her chin, Naruto gave Sanji a beaming smile that Nami had the urge to stop the female kunoichi from pampering the perverted cook.

"Even if you stop me, I will still follow Luffy wherever he will be going. But I promise not to do anything that might hurt me in the process, okay? And in doing so, you have to cook me a special meal… Deal?"

Eyes turning into hearts, Sanji danced around the woman in agreement and Naruto laughs amusingly. Luffy suggested the same meal as well which was promptly ignored by the said cook.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to come with us. What would Ace think? And even with your connection to the Whitebeard Pirates…" Jinbei commented hesitantly but then Naruto glared murderously at his direction which stops him in midsentence.

"Don't you dare mention that despicable _name_!" Naruto said calmly, but her voice spoke differently. It was dangerously furious that made Chopper hide behind Nami who shook her head in surrender. Luffy frowned and approached the blonde cautiously.

"I don't know what my brother did, but if he is here, I'll make sure to give him a nice beating, okay? So for now, let's kick some ass and deal with him later!"

"I agree!" Naruto yelled with a sadistic smile as she proceeded to walk ahead towards the plaza with Luffy in tow. Both laughed maniacally for the incoming battle.

"Was it me or are those two deliberately ignoring the plan?" Jinbei ask the others and Robin patted his shoulders in sympathy with an understanding smile on her face.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_After some last minute discussions and a moments later…_

As Naruto heard the uproar happening outside, she is trying her hardest to stop Luffy from charging into battle. Despite ignoring Jinbei-san earlier, she did remember the plan.

"Straw Hat!"

"If you're going to destroy this island someday… Come and do it now!"

"Straw Hat!"

"Are you listening, Straw Hat!"

"Straw Hat!"

"Hmph. Such hallow empty screams…" The two heard the voice of the enemy which sounded like their leader.

Hody shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he ignored the pleas of the people. "For once, I think Shirley's prediction will fail…" Approaching the fallen King and held his head in front of everyone, the said fishman laughed out loud. "Watch and see how I kill your precious king…"

"Aaagh!"

"You're majesty!"

"Father!" Despite being captured themselves, the princes cried worriedly for their father.

Clutching both hands on her head, Shirahoshi cried out the loudest. "Luffy-sama! Please save my father!"

From the sidelines, Megalo squeaked and started to roll. Hody didn't notice the shark as he spewed something. Or rather some people.

"Blech!"

From Megalo's mouth, two people came out, covered in slime. Everyone who saw this was completely stunned. The said people looked at one another and nodded.

It is time.

A straw hat wearing human attacked Hody and gave him a powerful kick while a masked kunoichi used her speed with a few of her clones to grab the King and the three princes back to safety.

Hody was thrown a couple of meters back as he crashes towards the makeshift platform with a sickening thud as it was heard by the entire people of the Fishman Island.

"Ehhh?"

"That's…"

In his gear one pose, Luffy smirked as he stood to his full height. Meanwhile, Naruto pulls her mask aside and destroyed the chains binding the royal family and proceeded to heal their wounds as well using a basic medical jutsu. Turning to look at Jinbei and the large mermaid princess, the blonde slapped her forehead remembering that these two must be freed as well. And yeah, must not forget the pet.

Muttering his thanks, the former Warlord called out to someone much to the confusion of their surrounding enemies.

One by one, the Straw Hat Pirates appear with Nami's mirage as a cover. The orange haired woman shook her head in frustration for her captain. "We already took care of things as planned…" Giving Naruto a dull stare in which the blonde grinned back in return made the navigator shrugged her shoulders indifferently thinking of the kunoichi's uncanny similarity with Luffy in regards to following plans and stuff.

"Looks like the keys are no longer needed. Anyway, we knew that Luffy never really follow any plans and in case he did, the world might come to an end…" Nami then heard Luffy's indignant yell.

From the skies, the locals saw a large whale and a lion. Franky then fires the Gaon Cannon to make way for Sunny's super and grand entrance while hitting a few of their enemies as well. "Now Hoe-san, go for it!"

Hoe, the whale, grabs the injured royals and took them to safety.

The spectators started to bombard Luffy some questions, which the straw hat wearing captain gave a 'no-nonsense' look while picking on his nose.

"Straw Hat Luffy! Are you really here to destroy Fishman Island?"

"Why did you invade the palace?"

"Are you the one kidnapping the mermaids?"

"Are you an enemy or a friend?"

Touching his hat and placed it securely on his head, Luffy prepares for battle. Naruto stood behind him while the rest of the Straw Hats took their stance beside their captain, especially Zoro and Sanji.

"Enemies or allies? How about…" Crossing his arms to make his point, Luffy declared loudly for everyone to hear.

"You decide for yourselves!" Hearing that, Naruto smiled approvingly. From behind, she heard the Archeologist's amused chuckle.

"The men of D truly are exceptional people; do you think so as well, shinobi-san?" Robin commented jovially referring to Luffy and perhaps his older brother and an old friend she once knew.

"The men of D?" Naruto frowned confusingly. She knew she heard that somewhere before.

In response, Robin smiled mysteriously and added cryptically. "You were brought here by a D for a reason. Looks like you are a part of the Will as well…"

"Datteba-_yo_?" Head tilted to one side in confusion, Naruto pouted and scrunches her face in a bemused expression. That _Will_. Where did she hear that again?

Robin covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Indeed, the similarity between Naruto and her captain is quite astounding.

As she prepares for battle, Robin knew that the sea is truly an enigma. And she was really glad to be a part of it and discover its mysteries with her nakama.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:**  
EquinePianist - Well, you see…

Narumiyu - You are most welcome. As promised, Naru-chan in Fishman Island. Yay! Now, I'm still thinking about Punk Hazard, and Doflamingo… Hmmm…

FlareCrown - Indeed. Poor poor Naru-chan… *sniff* The ramen, is all gone thanks to Ace-chan…

idea . getthe - I never thought of that, really^^ How I love your mind and imagination right now… Ziggy asks if she can keep you… *lols*

Darklife21 - In this chapter, he died after Ace came back. Flashbacks on his last moments with his children in DOW's upcoming chapters.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	10. Chapter 9 – Perseverance

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Looks like I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first few chapters. Anyways, I'll make sure to do it this time. Sorry about that =^,^=

**Disclaimer:  
**One Piece and Naruto belongs to their respective creators namely Eiichiro Oda-sama and Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I'm just a fan who loves the world and the characters they created. Kudos to them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**D's Orange Will  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 9 – Perseverance**

_A few days ago before appearing at Fishman Island…_

Naruto thought she saw everything the Elemental Nation has to offer. She never really expected that she will see more in this world.

Giants. Fishmen. Underwater islands. Weather that change in blink of an eye. Legends that seem to defy the normalcy of her own world. Name it and they have it all.

So, when the time to meet the strongest man in the world, Naruto felt so overwhelmed. Edward Newgate or most commonly known as Captain Whitebeard is a very large man with that peculiar shape of moustache where the epithet of his jolly roger seems to be based on.

Naruto never felt so small in front of anyone. Well, literally. Come on, the old man is twice the size of a normal human. Well, he is even bigger than A, the Fourth Raikage and Killer B's older brother.

"Are you sure he's not a giant?" Discreetly, she asks Marco who stood by her side. "He is sooo freakin' big…" Both arms wave enthusiastically above her head while Marco chuckled in response. Her Ace was already sleeping beside the captain. He must have fallen asleep during their conversation which the commanders told her were a regular occurrence on that ship and anywhere else Ace found himself waking up with. The two talked earlier and Naruto gave them the privacy they need to catch up despite Ace's objections. There is so much to talk about in those past two years. She even has a story of her own to tell them about Ace and their own adventures in her world.

The old man heard her which really didn't sound like a whisper as the blonde kunoichi first intended and his laugh roared all throughout the deck. Marco's eyes widen in surprise. It was the first time he heard pops laughed after two years. Ever since Ace's disappearance and with their dead that they needed to bury and remember, the old man was silent ever since.

"So, this is the woman that Ace talks so much about… Hmmm…" Whitebeard squint his eyes towards the woman who fidgeted beside Marco. "Come here brat, I want to look at you closely…"

"Uh…"

"Go on… Pops don't bite little girls…" The other blonde urged but Naruto wouldn't hear it at all as she jab the Phoenix in his ribs.

"From what I remember from Ace's stories, he just throws people overboard out of whim. And right now, I really don't want to get wet…" Naruto grumbled and used Marco's body as a shield.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed once more and waggled his hand towards himself. "Of course I will not throw you away," the Captain sat properly making the numerous medical equipment attached to his body jostle earning a slight wince from the little girl or rather the woman that caught the elusive heart of his son Ace. "What would Ace think of me from hurting his beloved?"

Blushing profusely, Naruto sputtered incoherently. "M-me? A-ce's b-beloved?! W-what do y-you mean b-by that? Are y-you kidding m-me?!" Without her noticing, Marco disappeared from her side and Naruto found herself in front of the old man. "Stop messing around!"

"Indeed. You are very beautiful. And those birthmarks are quite eye catching…" Whitebeard added amusingly.

Covering her cheeks, Naruto reddened at the description of herself.

Taking the woman by her hoodie and placed her on his lap, Whitebeard chuckled when she squeaked and covered her legs. She is wearing one of those little dresses sold locally at Saboady.

It was a minutes silence when he decided to speak out.

"He was right. At first, I never believed what he said about his brother. That I should wait for a little while longer… And that Ace will come back somehow…"

After fixing her clothes, Naruto hastily turned and looks at the old man. "What do you mean? Are you referring to Luffy-kun?"

Whitebeard smiled with a wistful expression on his eyes and continued his tale as if he never heard Naruto speak. "Let me tell you of a story I heard from long ago. There is this man Roger is waiting for…"

"They who inherited the will… And when the day comes, their flames will never die… In the coming future, _he_ will appear bearing the weight of centuries of histories on his shoulder. And he will challenge the world…"

"You know what old man? I really don't get what you are saying…" Naruto commented and the captain smiled in response.

"If that someone finds that treasure, everything will change. And the world as everyone knows it will be shaken to its core…"

Nodding to herself as if she understood what the old man said, Naruto pouted.

"One Piece is real. And if that boy finds it, I want you and Ace to help him shoulder the responsibility. Not that he can't take it on his own, but…"

"That I understand perfectly, jiji," With a wide smile, the blonde touched the old man's chest to give her promise. "Make sure Luffy doesn't do anything crazy. Me and Ace will be…" She stilled when she felt his heart. A few tears fell from her eyes and that didn't escape the rest of the commander's gazes who was observing them silently from the background.

"I could have taken it for myself when that person revealed its location. But I was never interested…" The doctor shook his head fearing for the worst when Marco looks at him questioningly. The rest of his staff that attended the old man's medical needs was already in tears.

"All I ever wanted… ever since I was a kid…"

Naruto heard her mate shuffle from his spot and knew that he is awake. Ace probably heard the part when the old man mentioned his and Luffy's name.

"A family."

Marco and the rest of the crew cried. And because of the connection she have with Ace, Naruto could feel his heart weeping.

"They are the reason why I am here now. How I came to be. I never regretted everything. Well, except for one…" Whitebeard said softly. "You have my thanks… Farewell…"

"My children!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Fishman Island, present day…  
_

Naruto woke up startled. Now she remembers where she heard those words.

The Will of D.

It was too much of a coincidence. But looks like everything is all making sense now. Why Luffy and Ace, despite the fact that they are not really related by blood are connected by one thing.

They inherited the same _will_.

The blonde stood abruptly startling Chopper who was at the said room. She must tell Robin everything the old man told her about the men of D. But before taking one step, she fell face on the floor. Looks like the room was spinning… Or was it her? Not a really proper way for a seasoned shinobi like her. The bastard might laugh at her for being clumsy if he happens to know this, which doesn't make sense in the first place. She is a kunoichi for crying out loud.

"Waah! Naruto-chan, be careful!" Chopper exclaimed worriedly as he changes to one of his transformation, the Gādo Pointo (Guard Point). Making his fur grow, the doctor cushioned the blonde's fall. "You need to rest. Please lie down…"

"Wh-whaaat?!" Naruto scrunches her face in confusion. Why would she need to rest? She didn't really fight that hard, right? She didn't even use her Hiraishin nor any Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to help the fight as the Straw Hats was able to defeat their enemies' single handedly. "Why would I need to rest? I'm not injured, right?"

Using Hebī Pointo (Heavy Point), Chopper now uses his human form to carry the blonde back to her bed. "No, you are not injured. You didn't even join the main fight. But in your condition, you must…" Stopping him from his lecture came Sanji bursting into the infirmary with a tray of food with his usual twirling dance.

"Naruto-hime, I'm glad you are okay." Placing it beside the bed, the blonde cook drops on his knees to hold the woman's hand in a gentle manner, like a true gentleman. "You made me sooo worried… Please don't do that again!"

"?!"

Another one burst into the room hitting Sanji that flew straight to the wall. It will surely leave a hole in his clinic. Franky would definitely be pissed.

"Naru-chan!" Luffy wailed worriedly and hugged the said woman in a tight grip similar to a snake as the rubber man's arm surrounded the poor kunoichi. "Please don't do one of your awesome techniques without me, please! Please!"

"My what?" Confused from all this chaos, Naruto turned to the other newcomers. Nami shook her head and smacks Luffy in the head telling him to let go or Naruto will definitely die of asphyxiation. Robin chuckled amusingly.

"Luffy was wounded badly and you're the one who healed him with that flashy ninja technique of yours…" Usopp explained. "Your whole body glowed and was shrouded in yellowish like flames…"

"Oh!" Naruto must have used the Six Path Sage Mode unknowingly.

"I don't know what it is, but it look so cool!" Luffy cried out oppose to his eyes that turn all sparkly and dazed. "But in doing so makes you sick and everything, I'd rather not see it at all," the straw hat wearing captain pouted guilelessly.

Patting the younger man in his head, Naruto frowned. What was weird is that she doesn't even remember using the said cloak at all.

Coughing to catch everyone's attention, Nami bowed towards Naruto. "I would like to thank you for saving Luffy's life…" Robin and everyone else followed her example, including Chopper, Brook and Franky. Usopp and Zoro (much to his annoyance for helping the shitty cook) pulled Sanji out of the wall and bowed as well. Zoro didn't initially lower his head so Sanji and Usopp forced the green haired swordsman to show his thanks.

"Uh, guys, really. There's no need to thank me… Luffy is almost like a brother to me because of Ace, so you don't have to…"

Luffy stretched his neck and gave Naruto his own version of the puppy eyes jutsu, which was amplified by his rubbery skin and child like gaze. Her sweat dropping, Naruto smiled awkwardly and let these people do whatever they intended to do.

She really thought that Ace was bad enough with his crazy and out of this world antics. Looks like there are more to these people than meets the eyes, especially the captain himself.

As per a certain laidback shinobi would like to say, so troublesome indeed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Nami and Robin filled up the gaps in Naruto's memories from the time she came to Luffy's rescue the moment he lost consciousness while trying to destroy Noah and the appearance of the sea kings. She did remember the princess talking to them but it was all too hazy. She even thought she heard their voices in her mind.

Anyway, Luffy did manage to defeat Hody and the rest are history.

Reappearing at the plaza with Shirahoshi carrying her and Luffy at the palm of her hands as the Straw Hats swarmed at them with worried looks upon realizing that their captain is loosing too much blood.

Carrying someone that big must have taken its toll as Zoro noticed her wobbling in her steps as she jumps to the flat surface placing Luffy on one of the large boulders.

The princess cried and asks for help to save Luffy's life. Chopper is somehow incapacitated and was not able to move so Robin helped the good doctor do his job. He was able to stop the bleeding but needed a blood transfusion. Calling out for donors, the fishmen was hesitant in giving their own blood because of the law much to Nami's frustration.

Naruto did remember the same feeling but blaming the people and their old ways is a waste of time. It must be then when she felt the power bestowed upon her blaze overriding her consciousness that surprised everyone else.

They saw how her ceruluan blue eyes turned yellow. Similar to her Nine Tails Chakra mode, her body is covered with flickering flame like chakras. With the usual seals and magatama markings on her collar, the Rinnegan above nine other magatama at her back and some truth seeking balls floating nearby, Naruto approached Luffy and placed her right hand on top of his wound.

A few seconds have passed and Luffy's eyelids flutter signaling that he's about to regain his consciousness. With a satisfied smile, the blonde kunoichi stood but then her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was Zoro's worried frown on his face.

"Argh! Why did that happened anyway. It's not like I'm being careless or something, right?" Naruto complained under her breath when Nami shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Be that as it may, but you really are something, shinobi-san." Robin commented interestingly. "If the government knew what you are capable of, the might target you…"

Blowing a raspberry, Naruto grumbled disjointedly. "Let them come, I am not afraid…" She heard Luffy saying the same words once.

"Perhaps," Nami interjected. "But you do know the current state of the Whitebeard Pirates right? If another war breaks out because you've been captured by the enemies. Everything will be in chaos once more as they wouldn't let anything happen to you because of Luffy's brother. Even if their captain recovered physically, the damaged has been done and there's…"

"Oyaji is dead. He died a few days ago…"

Overhearing this, the crew onboard the Thousand Sunny went into shock.

"What?!"

"Whitebeard is dead?"

"How did that happen?"

"My heart is weeping upon hearing such heartbreaking news. Though I don't have a heart to begin with, yohohoho!"

Luffy sighed when he heard what Naruto said about the old man while Jinbei look stricken. "I see. So he passed away…" For once, the laughter in his eyes was gone and it was notced immediately by his crew. "I was even surprised to know that he lasted that long. Did Ace managed to…"

"Yes, they spoke and everything went well, I suppose…"

"Was he…" Jinbei stood and walks towards Luffy. "Was he happy?" The former Shichibukai asks quietly as he placed one hand on the young pirate's shoulder.

Naruto answered with a fond smile on her face for the man who gained her respect despite the briefness of their encounter. "Yes. He died peacefully surrounded by his precious people with a contented smile on his face…"

"He was… very happy."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:**  
FlareCrown - Thanks:)

thewhitedragon1993 - In this story, Blackbeard never got the chance to take the Gura Gura no Mi. I had other plans for that fruit. But the yonko stuff is inevitable, so that's that :)

idea . getthe - Indeed. Ace did mistakes as the next guy. But we all still adore him, right? The shark is part of the plan so Naruto and Luffy went inside to hide until the right time to reveal themselves. Sure, I'll make a special omake for Naruto herself and her own personal ship^^

Narumiyu - You are welcome. Glad you like it:)

Yoruko Rhapsodos - On Ace's two year stay in konoha, there is no Teuchi-san to prepare the said 'Food of the Gods' so Naruto learned to eat healthy. Somehow. And when the opportunity came, Naruto requested the said meal over and over. And we all know how much of glutton Ace is^^

Indeed… Leaving a review would be nice. Suggestions are highly appreciated. Noh?

Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
